A Vampire and his Veela
by puffin
Summary: What would happen if Harry had to live under lies and hide his trueself. What if Harry Potter wasn't the golden boy everyone thought him to be? Come and read to find out. R and R please This is a slash story! Don't like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire and the Veela**

**A/N here is another story from me. This time it's a Harry Potter one. This one is Harry and Draco. I hope you all like and please send those reviews.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Nor do I own the story Count Dracula or the story Twilight. I make no money off of this. This is for fun only**

**Prologue**

**Vampire. That one word brings many images to many different people. There are many myths and stories around this one creature. From the classic Count Dracula to the modern day Twilight series.**

**With each new story new things about these creatures are brought to light. From how a vampire lives, acts, loves looks sleeps, and dies. There is even a list of the powers a vampire has. A lot of them are just lies and things made up to entertain humans.**

**For most humans a vampire is believed to be male, tall with pale skin. Skin so pale it was, something, as white as snow. They have dark enchanting eyes with a dazzling smile. A smile that will so off their fangs. A vampire is always suave and charismatic. Over all they are always beautiful.**

**Some say they are powerful beings. The most common power being one that is called allure. This power can put a person in a daze like state and make them come to the vampire. Once one is under the vampire's allure the vampire can do as they please with them.**

**Another ability is their hyper senses of hearing, seeing and smell. Now will the ability to see and hear better then anyone is great the one that most often focus on is the sense of smell.**

**It is said that vampire can smell anything with their noise. They can smell fear, if you are male or female. If a female has gone into heat. They can smell if you are the one they are to love. Their mate.**

**It was also said that vampires were passionate lovers. In and out of bed. They can love their mate with all they have.**

**Humans believe that vampires are nothing more then monsters. Monsters that hunt humans at night and feed on their blood. The reason is because they need to blood to keep living…to survive. **

**The fangs that all vampires have is use to bite one's neck where they will begin to drink you dry. The fangs are always longer and sharper then a normal human's.**

**Some even say that if a vamp doesn't drink at lest once a night they will go into what is know as bloodlust. This happens when the vamp has not drank in a while and loses what it has left of its humanity and turns crazy. It often goes off killing any in its path and normal has to be killed it self.**

**Then there is the belief of flight. That a vampire has wings or turns into a bat. The wings are said look like bat wings or demon wings.**

**Then there is the sleeping in a coffin. Some say that vampire always sleeps in one and on the dirt of Transylvania.**

**Transylvania is said where the first vampire was born. Many say that only way for vampires to survive is turn humans into them.**

**Then there is the many ways to kill a vampire. They range from repel by garlic to beheading and staking throw their heart.**

**Many people don't like smell of garlic. It would drive anyone away by the pungent odor.**

**Crosses, holy water and the sunlight are said to burn a vampire living only ash behind.**

**The best way was said to either behead them or drive a stake through their heart. **

**A lot of these ideas, belief are just lies and myths. Myths made up during the Dark ages. During a time when many things about the world was unknown and they need a way to explain them. Like death itself. **

**Now a days no one believes in them any more. Vampires are said to be nothing more they part of the superstition world. Creatures that is no longer believed in. Just talked about in stories and shown in movies to scare us all.**

**The truth is that vampires are real. They is two types of vampire. Fake and Real vampires.**

**Fake vampires is were a lot of the beliefs and stereotypically ideas of vampires come from. **

**These are the vampire that needs to feed nightly on human blood or go into bloodlust. They are the ones that turn another human into a vampire. Into another fake one. This is also where the idea that vampires are part of the undead group. Living a half life if you would.**

**These are the ones that gave humans the idea of how to kill a vampire. Sunlight, crosses and holy water will kill one. Beheading and staking will kill them as well. Then again beheading and staking one throw the heart would kill even a human.**

**They are the ones that normal sleep in coffins but not even them have to have dirt from Transylvania.**

**A real vampire does not need blood to survive. They like to drink blood but do not need it. Because of this they do not go into bloodlust.**

**Because they do not need blood they do not go out and hunt humans. They would rather blend in with humans. No true vampire would tell a human about themselves if they could. Vampires were a secret society.**

**Also a true vamp is alive. They ate and sleep like normal human. They like sleeping in beds like a normal human does. **

**These also means that vampire can birth. Both vampire and vampriss. Male and female. **

**A vampire baby would need everything a human baby would need. One did not come into its vampire inherent until one hit the age of sixteen.**

**A true vampire dose love with great passion. They loved with all their heart. The one they love is called a mate. Then there was their soul mate.**

**A soul mate was one they were destined to have. Not all vampires found their soul mate but they all wish to find them. Many just settle down with a mate. **

**Not only would a vamp love their mate but they were very protective of them. Willing to fight and even die for their mate if they must. **

**They were also very possessive of them. They see their mate as being their and only their. Some so were possessive that they would try to control everything their mates dose. Some but not all.**

**As far as death it is very hard to kill a true vampire. They did not die because of old age or illness for they could live until the end of time.**

**The sunlight, crosses or holy water did not burn them and turn them into a pile of ash. They did not die if their mate or soul mate rejected them.**

**They only way was to behead them or stake them. **

**This my dear readers is the story a powerful vampire. One that would change the world. One that would have to live in the shadows and under lies before he let his true self out.**

**One that had always had the power to rule. One that would be raised to know who he was and how to use his powers. One that would be tutor in the vampire ways.**

**This powerful vampire was none other then Harry Potter. Harry's parents were Death Eaters and part of the inner circle. They were also close friends with Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort.**

**James and Lily had always planned on their child to become their lord's heir. They felt like it was an honor for their lord to pick their child for this.**

**When Harry had been born Tom feed Harry a bit of his blood so he would inherit some of his family traits. So Harry would be of his blood as well, so to speak.**

**For the first year of Harry's life he was very much loved. His parents loved him. Their lord loved him as well. His first friend was Draco Malfoy, seeing as how the Malfoys and Potters were friends. His godfathers, Sirius and Remus, loved him along with his Uncle Severus. **

**The Potters along with Snape had become spies for their lord around the time of Harry's birth. They had joined up with Dumbledore and his order. They would collect and give their lord any inside information that was needed. That was until the old headmaster found out about the Potters.**

**It was he, not the dark lord, that killed the Potters and try to kill Harry. It was he that put the blame for letting their house slip to the dark lord on Sirius. It was he that took all of Harry's love and family from the young vampire baby.**

**It was also the same man that took Harry from his birth place and placed him with muggles that would later harm the young vampire and young dark prince. This would also be the old man's undoing.**

**When Harry had been stolen Tom went into hiding. He let the rumors that he was nothing more the spirit floating around spread. He even let the world think he killed two of his closest and dearest friends and try to kill their baby son.**

**Tom knew that Dumbledore was to powerful for him to fight right now. He would need his heir's powers to help take the old coot down. To take over their world and right the wrongs that Dumbledore was doing to it. He would need his son's help.**

**It would take four years for Tom to find his long lost son.**

**A/N There you guys go. I hope you like the intro to my newest story. I plan to keep them in character but no promises. I also hope to have the next chapter up soon but with working and my family there, again, are no promise as to how fast I will get them out. Please review and let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire and the Veela**

**A/N here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like and please send those reviews.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only**

**Chapter 1**

**Draco Malfoy was happy that he got to sit in their library with his mother and father. Happy because they were having a meeting with their lord and his godfather, Severus Snape. The meeting was about Harry Potter. The Dark Prince and his friend.**

**Draco really didn't remember Harry. He had a few memories and stories that his mother would tell him. There were even a few photos of him and Harry as babies but they had been one when Harry was stolen from them. Now at the age of five it was understandable why Draco couldn't really remember Harry.**

**Right now Draco was sitting between his mother and father in their library while his father was talking about how they found Harry and where he was living. "He's living with his mother's sister's family. The only living family he's got, that Albus knows about that is." Lucius adding the last part from a look from their old friend and lord gave him.**

"**Then there are the wards." Lucius went on to say. "They are made to keep you or anyone that wishes to harm the small prince out and let Albus know about it."**

"**But keep those that do harm him in." Snape then added from his sit as he sip some of his wine.**

**Draco watched as Tom narrowed his eyes at the news but said nothing. Draco could tell this upset their lord greatly. No one abuse the prince. All knew this and fear to do so. All but those muggles it would seem.**

**As Draco watched their dark lord there was one thing he did not understand. Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, was a very powerful wizard yet he was in hiding. He knew that the wizarding world thought that the dark lord was dead or just a spirit floating around somewhere, no one knowing for sure. What Draco didn't understand was why. Why was Tom hiding and why was he letting these rumors go around about him? **

**Draco had asked his mother these questions and she said because he was searching for his son. That he didn't feel strong enough until he had his son. His mother went on to say that he felt like it was his fault and he was to weak to save his own son and the Potters. So until he had his son back he would always feel to weak to stand up to anyone like the old headmaster. Draco kind of understand that but not really. Then again he was just five.**

**Draco also knew that by not letting his looks out he could go out into their world without having to fight all the time. No one, other those in this room, knew what he looked like. His looks really hadn't chanced that much. He still looked the same. He was just as tall with pale skin and dark eyes. He was still as handsome as ever, just looked to be in his mid to late 30's. **

**Draco then turned and looked to his godfather when Tom said nothing to this. "After we found him and tested the wards we went inside, after placing notice me not spells on ourselves. **

**We looked around and found the place to be spotless clean. Not a single mess anywhere. No toys out or anything to let one think a child lives in this house, muggle or wizard. We also notice there were a lot of family photos but none of them showed Harry in them. They were a lot of the muggle child but none of Harry.**

**We then heard voices coming from the kitchen and walked in. We were shocked to see the small vampire cooking for the muggles and not a one of them were helping him. He was doing it all by himself. One could see he needed help." Severus said as his own eyes darken at this.**

"**But his looks were worse then the fact he was cooking at such a young age." Lucius then pick up when his could tell his old friend could or would not.**

"**He's very small. Smaller then Draco here." Lucius said causing them all to look shocked at this and look at Draco before looking back at Lucius. "Much smaller then Draco. He looks like his three maybe four. He's also very thin. It doesn't look like they feed him very often or very much. **

**There is also the marks on him. He's covered with bruises new and old. He has scares that look like he's been hit with a belt or some kind of sharp object. We soon saw where they all came from.**

**While we watched we noticed some smoke coming from one of the pots were he was cooking food. He burned a bit of the bacon he was cooking. This caused the woman to get very upset with Harry. She started to yell at Harry, smack him and even burned his hand with the hot skillet." Lucius said as Narcissa's eye went wide and let out a "Oh my." as her hands were to her mouth.**

**Severus just closed his eyes at this as Tom let out a dangerous growl. "And you left him with these monsters!" as his glass shattered in his hand. Causing the wine to spill and the sharp glass to cut his hand. But Tom noticed none of this, just the fact that his son was being abused and his two friends left him there.**

"**We had to." Severus said slowly opening his eyes and looking back at Tom. "We don't know when or how often Albus checks in on Harry. Grant he may never but we can't take the chance that he does."**

"**That does not matter. What matters is my son, your prince, is being abused and you left him!" Tom yelled looking ready to kill these two men.**

**This did scare Draco as he gave a small whimper and moved closer to his mother. Draco never liked it when Tom got upset and had never seen him this pissed off.**

"**Yes it does Tom." Severus said glaring at him. Only this group could get away with calling Tom by his muggle first name and only when it was them. **

"**If we took him and Albus came around then he would find out and know who took him or at lest who took him for you. You know this as well as the rest of us do. We had to leave him and trust me we didn't want to." Snape finished with his own growl.**

"**We did punish them." Lucius then added. "Made it so that they would feel all the pain that Harry has been through and made that they would always feel hungry. That and no matter how much they ate or what they ate it would always taste spoiled. **

**We also covered there body with the same marks they left on Harry's body. Their will never heal while Harry's will. We also took care of his newest injuries. **

**We also made the muggles give him the other bedroom. It would seem they were making him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. It maybe one reason for his small size. I don't think even Draco could fix in there any more."**

"**I can't believe they were doing this to small child." Narcissa said truly speaking up for the first time. "He's just a child." She said, the mother in here angry over this and sadden for the child. "If Albus took him from us he could have given to another family. One that would have loved him."**

"**No he wouldn't have." Tom said looking back out the large window he had been standing next to this whole time. "He would want Harry broken so that way when he was 'rescued' he would happy and grateful. This way he would be easy for Albus to mold into the perfect weapon for the 'light' side and use as a tool to fight me with. If this is to happen he would have to send Harry to family that would punish him as they as fit for what ever reason they wanted to. **

**On top of that muggles would keep him away from our world. That way he groups up not knowing about us and our way of life." Tom said with a sad sigh.**

**Severus and Lucius just nodded to this. "He knows nothing of our way of life. You are right there Tom." Snape said. "He even told us that magic isn't real when we talk to him about. The little he would talk. And was frighten when we transformed his room into a room fit for a prince. Even said that we must be freaks like him. Something those muggles must have beaten to him. Literally beat into him." **

**Draco looked at them for a moment before spoke up for the first time. "If they are muggles and come from Harry's mum's side of the family then how is Harry a true vampire?"**

**Everyone looked at Draco for a moment before Tom spoke to him. "He's kind of like you Draco. Where your father is a full Veela and your mother is part, both of Harry's parents were full blooded vampires. It would seem that Lily was adopted by the muggle family. It is one of the reason that Lily's sister, Petunia, hated Lily so much and hates Harry." Tom said with a sigh. "At lest that is what I remember Lily saying about her sister and one of the reasons why Lily and James never wanted Harry to go to her and her family."**

**This caused Lucius to blink at this. "That's right. They will it that if anything ever happen to them then Harry would go to one of his godfathers. Which means that since Sirius is in Azkaban then Harry should have gone to Remus. The werewolf thing wouldn't be a problem because of the will." **

"**Yes but no one knows where Remus is and you know that Albus wouldn't allow that to happen. He would say that it would not be save to place young Harry with Remus because he is a werewolf." Narcissa then added. **

"**Yes my dear wife but we might be able to use this to get Harry home. At lest for a while." Lucius then added as he try to think this over. "All we need is to find Remus."**

"**I'm working on that and to free some of my more loyal and trusted followers." Tom said as he finally cleaned his hand and headed over to the fireplace. "See what you can do about getting Remus at lest shared custody of Harry." **

**Before Tom could leave Draco spoke up again. "When you go and see Harry can I come with you? It might make it easier on him if he is as abused as my father and godfather have said he is. Because of the muggles he might be to scared to be around adults at lest for a while." Draco said, proud that he never studded or mumbled his words.**

**Tom looked at him for a moment then nodded. "You and Severus be here and ready by nine." With that said Tom flooed back to his place. **

**They all knew that they had a long and hard road a head of them. They had four years to make up and four years of abuse to get over. Starting tomorrow it would all change for Harry forever, again. **

**A/N There you guys go. I took my looks from Wikipedia and what is written there about Lord Voldemort. Didn't feel like looking it up in the books. If you know more about what he is to look like then let me know and I'll go back and fix it. Please send in those reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire and the Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only

Chapter 2

Harry looked around his new room. The room that his aunt and uncle were forced to give. The room that had been his fat cousin's second room. Harry didn't understand how these men were able to do this by pointing stick at his relatives but they did.

The room had been enlarged but didn't enlarge the house, one of the things that confused Harry. There was a twin bed off to one side of the room with a huge closet. They even turned the way to big clothes into smaller sizes so they would fit Harry's small frame. They did say something about getting him some of his own clothes and burning the hand me downs.

The was another door that lead to a bathroom. Harry didn't understand why he got his own bathroom. After all there was a perfectly good one in the house already but they said he shouldn't have to share with muggles. What ever that was.

The last thing they added was a fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a couch facing it and two chairs on either side with a table between the couch and fireplace. The couch and chairs were blue but a bit dark then a soft blue. Harry wasn't sure why he needed a fireplace or how they would visit him with that. Something he would learn later on.

His room was a pale blue color with white carpet. The carpet was so thick your feet would sink into it. The only window had the same color blue curtains on it. There were even shelves on the walls that held some of the toys that they fix or turned for Harry to play with. For Harry it was to much and it confused him to no end.

He was confused as to why and how. Why would they do this for him and how did they do it?

The two men, who said their names for Lucius and Severus, said they did all this with magic. Now that confused him even more.

Uncle Vernon had always said that magic was not real. That magic was fake and only freaks, like him, believed in it. But if this was true then those two men were freaks like him. But they didn't seem like freaks, they were nice to Harry. They even seem to care for Harry. That was something else that confused him. Why would they care for him?

But the thing that confused him the most was when they said he was wizard like them. That he could do magic as well. He couldn't believe what they were saying. It had to be a trick. They were trying to trick him into believing them, but why he wasn't sure.

Because of all the confusion and all that happen that day, Harry was a scared little boy. So scared that he went to bed in his old room. That was were he felt the safest in the house.

Because Harry went to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs he didn't know that he had three visitors that day. That they used his fireplace in his room to do this. That he had three very worried visitors that searched his room for him and couldn't find him.

Harry slowly came out from his cupboard and headed upstairs were he could hear voices. When he got there he froze. He saw a new man pointing his wand, having learned that yesterday, at his relatives.

"Where is Harry?" He heard the new man growl out at them. "What have you done to him?" He then hissed.

"We don't know! We washed our hands of him when your kind showed up yesterday!" Uncle Vernon said with his own glare, trying to hide his fear.

Harry stood there and watched all this with so much fear he started to shake. Hay he didn't know who this man was and he seem really upset and wanted him. For what he didn't know and that's what was scaring him.

Harry then noticed a child was standing next to him. He looked to be his age but taller. They were always taller then him. Something Harry had just gotten use to.

He had blond hair with pale skin. He was wearing the same strange clothes that the adults were wearing. Robes they called them. Harry didn't understand why they liked to were robes so much but they did.

He then saw the child turn and look at him and could see he had steel gray color. They were amazing to Harry. He had never seen anyone with that color eyes before.

Harry smiled a bit when the child smiled at him and walked over. He seem to calm Harry down bit. "Hello, my name's Draco Malfoy. Are you Harry?" he asked watching the smaller boy.

"Yes. How did you know my name?" Harry blurred out before his eyes went wide as he looked over to see the adults were watching him now. He started to shake again. Now he would get it. He had talked without being told he could.

Harry then blinked when Draco pulled him close. Wrapping his arms around him. "Don't worry. They wont hurt you. You meet my Uncle Severus and that is Tom." Draco said smiling at him.

Because of the way Harry was acting and how scared him seem Tom let out a growl as his wand started to glow a bit. Severus lean in and whisper into Tom's ear, something that caused him to lower his wand a bit and walk over to the boys.

"Hello Harry. How are doing?" Tom asked as walked over and kneeled down in front of Harry. Harry looked at him from where he was leaning into Draco. Draco was the only one that felt safe around. For now anyways.

"Fine sir." He said softly. It was short and straight to the point. How he was how he told to talk to strangers.

Tom frown at how small and thin he son was really was but kept his anger at bay. These muggles would pay worse then what Lucius and Severus did to them. They would beg for death and never get it.

"Why don't we go into your new room and talk. I have a few things I want to ask you and show you." Tom said as he stood up and walked into the room, knowing that Draco would bring Harry.

They spent most of the day in Harry's room. Talking explaining things and answer any questions Harry had. It was hard to get him to talk and keep him talking but they were able to a few things out of him. Harry never leaving Draco's side.

That was until Tom said he was his father. Harry had been shocked and angry at the same time. He had been lied to and his father just left him with this mean people. These muggles

"They said you and mum died in a car crash and if you're my father then why did you leave me here?" He asked. This being the most that he had said so far. They could also feel how upset he was over this.

Because of this, Harry's magic lashed out. Causing a lot of things to brake in the room. Harry had a lot of bottled up emotions. Most of it being anger, hate, lonely and unloved. This also showed just how power this small vampire really was and only a child. They could tell that as his grew up his powers would get stronger. Something that would help win the war.

Draco was the only one that could calm Harry down enough that his magic died down. That it wasn't lashing out anymore. That it was safe to be around Harry again. This would be something that only Draco would be able to do later in Harry's life.

Tom let out a sigh. He knew his son had been hurt and knew they would have a long road of recovery because of what Albus did. A long road. He also would not tell Harry the full truth, not until he was older. He knew the boy would not understand until then and didn't want his magic to lash out again. Once was enough for him.

"Your mum was killed by a old mean man. He doesn't like me and tries to turn everyone from me. We see things differently when it comes to our world and how things should work. How we should protect ourselves from muggles." Tom started.

Harry sat next to Draco, in a chair that they could share, and listen and didn't ask anything. He just learned what muggles where.

When Tom saw that Harry wasn't going to interrupt he went on talking.

"The man then took you away from us. I wasn't there to help protect you and I have felt ashamed of this ever since. I have been searching for you for the past four years. Every since you were kidnapped. I hope you can forgive me for not being strong enough to save you and keep you without us." Tom then said.

Harry watched him as he looked down and they could see he was trying figure this all out. What Harry did next, shocked them.

Harry got out of the chair, walked over to where Tom was sitting and crawled into his lap. He snuggled into him and for the first time in a long time Harry felt happy. He had his papa back.

He wouldn't go unloved any more. There was someone for him. Someone that would be there when he had his nightmares. Someone that would be happy when he did something good. Got good grades and praise him for it. He had a father, a family.

It was starting to get dark outside when Tom figured it was time to leave. They had talk to Harry all day, had a house elf bring them food and letting Harry know they weren't as scary as they looked. The poor creature left to self harm itself because how bad Harry had been freaked by it.

They even watched as Harry explain how to play Candy Land and Chutes and Ladders to Draco. Harry had been shocked that Draco did not know what the games were or even how to play them. Harry thought everyone knew how to play them and even heard of them.

Harry looked up from Candy Land when Tom said it was time they left. "Where are we going?" He asked as he smiled at his papa.

Tom kneeled down in front of Harry and shook his head no. "Your not leaving…." He started when Harry dropped his head, trying to hold back the tears.

"Was I bad?" Harry then asked very softly as a few tears fell.

"No Harry its just you can't leave. Not yet." He said as he left Harry's head up. "That man that took you away, the one with the long white bread. You said he shows up every so often, right?" In which Harry nodded yes to this. "Well if he comes back and finds you gone then he'll know we found you and try to take you away again. For right now you have to stay here but you will not be alone again. Severus has said he would stay with you."

Harry looked over at the other man before back at his father. "Can't you papa?" He then asked just as softly.

Tom shook his head no. "I'm sorry son but I have something I have to take care of and take Draco home." He said as he pulled Harry into a hug.

The way Tom was acting was out of character for him but hell this was his son. His heir. He did care for the child may even love Harry like a father should. He wasn't sure but all he cared about was that Harry was ok and would be for now on.

He then pulled away and walked to the fireplace. Harry watched then scream at them to get out of the fire when they walked in to it.

Severus had to hold Harry back so he wouldn't get sucked in with them. He then explain what it was and how it worked. Harry didn't believe him and wouldn't until his papa and new friend came back.

Severus and Tom had talk about it and agree that someone should be with Harry at all times. At lest until he was a bit older.

This way he could learn about their world. How things worked and get a basic education in magic. Also someone would be there for him when he truly needed someone. For when he was hurt, nightmares or just lonely. To protect him and their secret when Albus would show up.

Draco came over as often as he could. Him and Harry over the years became close, very close. Closer then brothers. Everyone could see that the vampire in Harry was calling out to the veela in Draco. Yes the adults knew that they would be mates when the time came.

There were a few times Harry would be able to come over to their place. He had seen his papa's mansion and the Malfoy mansion. Harry loved these places and wished he could live there.

Harry even meet and made friends with Draco's friends. Blaze Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. The six of them became very close and Tom knew that when the time came for Hogwarts these five would watch out for Harry.

As far as Remus, Harry would get a surprise from him the summer before he started Hogwarts. One that Albus would not be happy about and would have tried to stop from happening.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. Also when I was talking about Draco and came to his eye color my mind died on me. I can not remember what color his eyes are. So if I have it wrong please let me know and I'll go back and fix it. And his room, ok I'm not good with colors so that is why there is so much pale blue and white.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 3

It was the summer before Harry would start Hogwarts. He was still living with the Dursleys. One of his teachers or father were still coming over to teach and visit wit him. They no longer stay all day and night, but still spent most of the day with him.

There had been a few times when Harry would use the fireplace and floo over to his father's mansion and spend the day there. Or at the Malfoy mansion. Where he would hang out with Draco and there other friends.

During the fall Harry was still going to muggle school. He still need his normal education. That and it wouldn't look right if he dropped out.

It was about half way through the summer when he got a surprise. Someone would be giving him what he always wanted. To finally be able to go home.

The Durslys were sitting down for dinner while Harry and his father were in his room having a good time when there was a knock on the door. Harry knew that none of his relatives were going to answer the door so Harry did.

"Hello." Harry said then froze as he saw the man standing there. Harry felt like he had seen this man before but he didn't know when or where.

"Hay cub." The man then spoke causing Harry to blink at the name he was called. "You may not remember me but I was close friend of your father's. I'm Remus Lupin but you used to call me Uncle Moony." Remus said with a smile.

"My dad?" Harry then asked as he looked over his shoulder to see Tom standing at the top of the stairs before looking back at the man standing in the doorway. "Do you mean James or Tom?" Harry then asked.

This caused Remus to blink at this as Tom came walking forward and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Why don't you let Remus in and we all should go to your room where we can talk more about this.

When Remus got to Harry's room he looked around before slowly nodding. The room did look like a room for a royal wizard. Remus then looked over to were Harry and the dark lord where sitting next to each other. They did look like father and son.

Remus sat in one of the chairs and after being served some tea and cookies he asked his first of many questions to come.

"You asked if I mean James or Tom? So I will assume two things. One that you see our lord…" in which Tom stopped Remus and said to call him Tom. He had only call Tom his lord or anything like that when they were in public or lower ranking Death Eaters were around.

"Tom as your father." Remus then went on. "And two that you know who your biological father is." In which Harry just nodded to. "I mean James. I was one of his closest friends.

During our school years me, James, Sirius and Peter were inseparable. We were know as the Marauders and were known for our pranks. Well James and Sirius was the ones normal pulling them." He then added as he sipped his tea.

"James and Lily had left it in their will that anything should happen to them then that Sirius was to get you, being your godfather, and if he could not then I was to." Remus went on to say.

Harry blinked at this as his eyes then narrowed a bit. "If you were to get me then why did you not take me? Why is this Sirius guy not able to get me?" He asked, trying to keep his powers under control. Harry had heard many things about Sirius Black but never meet him yet.

"Albus." Remus said as he could feel Harry's magic trying to lash out. He could tell that his cub was trying very hard to keep it under control but not doing so well. "That and I'm a werewolf." He then said.

This seem to be the thing that calmed Harry down. "Werewolf? Why would that matter?" Harry then asked.

"Its against our laws for a werewolf, or any magic creature really, to raise a wizarding child. Most wizards seem to think that a werewolf will turn a small child into one but if a will of a deceased says that their child can be raised by a person who is a known werewolf then said werewolf would get said child. But I was out of the country when your parents were killed and Sirius was sent to Azkaban. He was framed for the death of your parents." Remus said with a sigh as he placed his cup down as he closed his eyes for a moment or two before opening them and looking at Harry.

"I should have gotten you as soon as I found out but Albus had already placed you here and he was the only one that knew about it. No one else on either side knew where you were until you were five."

"But when you find out why did you wait so long to come for me? I'm going to be eleven soon. Why wait so long?" Harry then asked.

"That would be my fault Harry." Tom then spoke up. "I asked him to wait. At first it was because you were so young and I feared it would confuse you and what little trust you had in me would be broken. Then it was because you were learning and catching up on things that any wizarding child should have known and then learning new things with your friends. I am sorry for keeping your uncle away from you Harry. Can your forgive me?" Tom then asked as they both watched Harry.

For Harry's part he just sat there for while. Letting all this sink in before he looked up at the one he had been calling papa for so long it felt weird to call him anything else. He had grown to love this man as his father and in his eyes he was his father.

Tom had never lied to him. True he would keep things from Harry but only until he thought Harry was old enough to handle the truth. And Tom did love Harry like a son. Tom had said this to Harry more then once.

Tom had also been a good father to Harry. Always there when Harry needed him. Never missed any of his birthdays. Parsed Harry when he did good on anything and helped Harry when Harry needed. Whether or not Harry asked for it. Tom would even punish Harry when he would misbehave. Over all Tom was a great father.

"Try not to keep something like this from me again papa. Uncle Moony was a very important person to James so he would have been to me." Harry said with a sigh then smiled at his father. He could never be mad at his papa for long.

Tom just smiled back at him and nodded his head. "I'll try not to. You know I only keep things away from you until you are old enough to handle them."

Remus watch the way the two interact with each other and couldn't help but smile. But the smile dropped a few moments later. Holding up a hand to silence them as he got up and walked to the door.

Remus could hear voices and smell rather well because of the wolf in him. When the smell and voice of the headmaster came to him Remus knew that they would have to leave soon.

Walking to the door and opening it a bit he could hear the headmaster's voice better and that he was talking to that whale of a human know as Vernon. When the door was open this got Harry and Tom to stand as well as Tom headed for the fireplace.

"I must leave before Albus finds me. I'll send someone to fix this room shortly. You are to take Harry and leave. Meet us at my home." Tom said before he flooed away.

"You are right Albus. This house isn't suitable for young Harry. That is why I'm taking him home with me." Remus said when he was about half way down the stairs.

Dumbledore was standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to Vernon. Remus just heard Dumbledore say that this house was not longer suited to house Harry. Why Dumbledore cared Remus wasn't sure. His only guess was that he got wind that Remus would be here soon to take Harry away and try to get here before that could happen. Albus arriving to late for that.

Remus say how Albus' eyes flashed with anger before the twinkle returned to them. "Remus, my dear boy how are you? I haven't seen you since you graduated from school." He said trying to sound happy to see the werewolf.

"I'm doing fine. Been out the country for a while but came back when I heard I would be getting custody of Harry. Granted that did take sometime to achieve but as you can see it happened." Remus said but did not move down the stairs. Instead his hold on the railing tighten.

The wolf inside Remus wanted out. Wanted to tear this man apart. It was this man's fault that two members of his pack were killed and the cub sent to live with monsters. Yes Remus knew what the four years that Harry lived here after the death of his parents were like. He knew that it was hell for the small child.

This was a rare time in Remus life. For Remus and Moony to agree on something was very rare but they agreed that one Albus Dumbledore should be killed. But Remus couldn't let his wolf out, yet.

"You said you were here to take Harry with you? Are you sure that's the best for him? Where will you two stay? How will you support him? And what about the moon? Surely you can see that this not the best for the boy and we must think of what's best for him.

That is why I think I should take him. I know of at lest a few families that would love to take young Harry in and give him a loving family." Albus said watching Remus.

Remus kept his face relax with a smile but the hold on the railing had tighten and he had to swallow a growl that want to come out. He couldn't believe what Albus just said to him. "I have a place of my own and money coming in from the text books that I am writing. I can give the loving family that he needs, after all I am his honorary godfather.

But if you feel my home would not be a save place for Harry to live then we can use any of the homes he will inherit when he comes of age. If you feel that my income is not enough then I can use the vaults that he will also inherit when he comes of age.

When James was still a live he showed me and the others a few of his family homes. Homes that are unplotable, one has to know where it is to find them. One of these home should be safe enough for Harry. I know I also can get into his vaults because I am his guardian.

We both know that Harry is the last of the Potter line. At lest until he marries and has an heir of his own. We also know that the Potter line is one the oldest and most noble family lines in our world. Because of this the Potters are rather rich. Maybe not as rich as some like the Malfoys but still rich." Remus said.

"This all is true but what about the moon Remus? You never said anything about that. What do you plan on doing with the young lad when the full moon rises every month?" Albus said with a smile. The old man thought he had the wolf with that one.

Remus just kept on smiling as he spoke again. "I have made a few friends though out my travels. I am sure that a few of them would watch over Harry when the full moon rises. But then again I am sure Harry can take of himself. After all he had to take care of himself and this family, you place him with, from the moment he could hold a knife and not slice off one of his own fingers." Remus said with narrowed eyes.

While those two were downstairs talking Severus and Lucius came back. They helped Harry pack and shrink all his stuff to fit into one small duffle bag. They then started to change the room back to the way it was years ago.

The two men knew that once they were done they would have to wait until the headmaster left before they could leave. After all they did not want to chance him sensing their magic as they walked past. They fear he could even if they used a notice me not spell. They also figured that he was so focus on Remus so much he wouldn't have sense others magic at the moment.

Once the two upstairs were done Harry walked down stairs and smiled at Remus. "Let's go." He said. Harry was more then willing to get out of here and finally go home. He had been dreaming of going home for a long time.

As Harry walked out the door Albus try to talk to Harry but Remus turned to Albus. With a small growl and his eyes flashing to those of Moony's eyes, Albus knew to leave Harry alone for now.

Besides Albus figured he could wait until Sept. 1st when school started. There, were Remus wouldn't be, he could talk to Harry. He would also make sure that Harry made the right friends and got into the right house. Gryffindor. The same house that James and Lily were in. Yes Albus figured he could get to Harry when school started.

What Albus did not know was that Harry already had friends. Friends that would stand by him no matter what and were snaky enough to watch him from the shadows. Ones that would be able to send word to the head snake, should Harry need extra help.

These friends would be able to slither a message faster then any loin could fly one to their king. Then again the loins and their king would never know any of these until it was to late.

A/N There is the next chapter I hope you all like it. Please send in those reviews and I hope to have the next chapter out really soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only

Chapter 4

Remus did bring Harry to Riddle mansion. It was one of two places that felt like home to him. Harry was thrilled to finally be going home.

Harry did have a busy summer before school started. He kept up with his studies of the dark arts, hung out with his friends, talked with his papa and get his school stuff when his Hogwarts letter came in. Something that surprised Harry. He didn't think anyone or anything could have found him at his papa's home.

The two thing that stood out that summer was when him and his Uncle Moony went shopping for his supplies. It really didn't take them long and they got top of the line items. Harry had plenty of money to spend and loved to shop. That make him sound like a girl but hay that is who he is.

It didn't take them long to get most of his things. The last three shops were for robes , his familiar and owl.

When they walked into the robe shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, they saw Draco Malfoy being fitted for his own robes.

The two acted like they never meet before and Draco started to ask him all kinds of questions that Harry should not have known the answers to. Harry hated playing dumb.

Then they went Magical Menagerie. It was were Harry got his familiar. A aqua-blue white lipped tree snake. The snake is part of the viper family and very beautiful. Harry could not walk out of the store without one. Yes Harry knew that he wasn't allowed to bring the snake to school but hay he would hid it. It was small enough still to be hid in his pocket. It had only been hatched just a few weeks ago.

Shortly after that they stopped by and picked up a snow white owl that he later named Hedwig.

The day before he got on the train for his first year he had a talk with his papa. It would seem that his papa wanted to make sure of a few things. One was that he had to make sure the hat put him in Gryffindor. Two, make friends with anyone in that house. Three make sure one of these friends were a mudblood. This one Harry did have some trouble with but would do as his papa said. After all it would look good if Harry Potter didn't make friends with one when his own mother was a mudblood.

Four was the most important one. Harry must play the part of Harry Potter the Gryffindor Golden Boy, The Savior the Wizarding World and Harry's personal favorite The Boy Who Lived. There were other but that was just to name a few and Harry must play the part.

He must play but he didn't like it because that was not who he was. Harry was no savior. He didn't work for the light side. He work for the dark side. He was the dark prince.

Remus did walk him to the station and onto platform 9 ¾. When they got there they bummed into a family loud red heads. The mother seem to know Remus. Harry could see that his uncle didn't like this woman and would rather be away from her.

The woman's name was Molly Weasley and with her kids Percy, Fred, George and her youngest son Ron. It would seem Ron was the same age as Harry so they would be in the same year.

While on the platform, Remus lean in and whisper into Harry's ear. "Make friends with the youngest Weasley. Its what Albus would want but more importantly its what your papa wants. He is the kind of student your papa told you make friends with."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. This was something he would end up hating doing. But it was his papa's orders and Harry always listen to what his papa said.

So while on the train he made friends with Ron Weasley and later Hermione Granger. Two people that were not the type he would normal hang out with. No they were too loud, rude and in the girl's case bossy.

Then there was the act that Draco put on when they were waiting outside the great hall to be sorted. Harry would have love to take Draco's hand of friendship but his papa said to make friends with Gryffindors. Snakes were out of the question.

When it came time for Harry to put the Sorting Hat on he had to fight with it to put him in the right house and not in the house he belong to. When it finally yelled Gryffindor Harry just smiled and walked to the table, sitting next to the red head he was forced to become friends with.

Starting that night Harry would make a habit of slipping away when the others in his dorm were a sleep and slipping down to the dungeon to see Draco and his other friends. Some nights he would make back to the tower other nights he wouldn't.

The classes were fairly good, surprising Harry. Potions, while at home were one of his strong suits, at school was very lacking. Harry and Severus had talk about this. They needed a reason for the man to hate him. Well more then the fact he looked like James.

Yes he's looks would be a foundation for the fights between them but they needed a bit more. So they decided that Harry should suck at potions.

But the two things that stuck out that year was Professor Quirrell and quidditch.

Because Harry, from the age five, grew up around the few remaining loyal Death Eaters he knew one when he saw one. He knew all the signal that a Death Eater gave off. This professor was giving off the signal. He just never saw him before. Then again only a few of them were still loyal to his papa and even fewer knew he was still around.

Then there was quidditch. Harry loved to play the game and was excited that he made the team his first year. It was something hardly done. That and he made seeker just like James had.

It was during the first game that would always remain in his mind. The time he almost fell off of his broom. If it hadn't been for Severus, Harry knew he would have fallen off and been hurt.

Yes the mudblood did think it was Severus trying to hex him off but Harry knew better. He had a feeling, a gut feeling, it was that professor that was trying to hurt him. But he had to keep that to himself, for now anyways.

Then, once he was fine on his broom, he did a dive for the snitch and nearly choked on it. His first game would always be in his memories.

When winter break came Harry couldn't wait to get home. To be away from the school and the role he was being faced to play.

Yes Weasley did try to get him to stay at school with him but Harry told him it would be the first Christmas with his family and couldn't wait to get home. It was the truth. It would be his first Christmas with his family. Harry just didn't say who was part of his family.

The train ride was more pleasant since he only had the mudblood to listen to on the way back to the station. Harry was never so happy to see Remus there to pick him up.

Winter break did not last long enough for Harry. He filled his days with hanging out with his friends and family. He would talk with his father about what was going on in the school and how things have changed since his papa's time.

He did make sure to do all his homework and catch up on his studies of the dark arts. While at school Harry could not study the arts without someone finding him and question him about it.

Christmas day dawn bright and clear. Everyone was at the Riddle mansion to celebrate. The Christmas tree was done in reds, greens, blues and silver. It look really beautiful with a proud angel on top of it.

The gifts were spilling out from under the tree. Harry stood there with his friends look at them and couldn't wait to open them. But they had to wait until after breakfast.

The gift he loved the most was from Draco. It was a simple necklace really. It was a pendant on a thin gold chain. The pendant was what grabbed Harry's attention.

The pendent was two snake wrapped around each other with one resting his head loving on the other one, who was snuggled into him.

The snakes were down in silver with one having blue eyes and the other having green eyes. It was very beautiful and one that Harry would always cherish.

Harry then smiled when Draco open his gift. "I spent hours looking for the right gift. I couldn't find anything so I hope this works." Harry said when he saw the way Draco just stared at it before giving Harry a small kiss for it.

Harry's gift for Draco was vile filled with what looked like blood. It was on a thin gold chain. When Draco looked at it closely he could see that it was blood. Harry's blood.

"True vampire blood is hard to come by. Its very rare and can used in many potions." Severus then said, also in awe of the gift.

"That and it can help protect the vampire's mate or soon to be mate." Lucius said as he smiled at his son. "It's a very special gift my son. Keep it close to you at all times."

Draco just nodded to this as he put it on. He would keep this on him at all times. That was a vow he would never break.

The rest of the gifts were open and thanks were given all around. Later that day they ate a delicious Christmas dinner and spent the day enjoy their gifts and each other.

All to soon winter break was over and they were heading back to Hogwarts. Back to playing the rolls they hated playing.

A/N ok there is the next chapter. As for the gift for Draco it was the only thing I could come up with. I know it wasn't very good but I hope you all like the story anyways. Please send in those reviews and I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 5

The summer between first and second was like the summer before. Will like it after Remus took him from the Durslys.

He returned to his studies of the dark arts. He couldn't very well study them at school. Not with the chance of someone finding out and question him about it. Besides the school didn't have many books on the subject anyways.

He did hang out with his real friends and family. He was starting to really love summers because it was a time when he didn't have to play a part. He wasn't being forced into a role that was not him. Potter wasn't who he was he was just Harry.

Just like last summer, this summer ended all to fast for him. Soon his school supply list and grades from last year showed up. A reminder that the school year was fast approaching.

A few days before school started Remus took Harry to get his supplies, just like last year. There were only three drawbacks. Three things that he could have done without out but one of them Harry would later use to his advantage. They all happened in Flourish and Blotts.

The bookstore as over crowed because of a famous wizard and a book he put out that he was signing. Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry just sighed then looked up to see Draco standing on the second floor sneering at everyone below him. Harry couldn't help smile at this which caused Draco to smile back at him.

Harry started to head for the stairs when the first drawback happened. The Weasleys plus the mudblood.

Draco stood next to the railing on the second floor as he watched everyone down below him. He watched at how the females were primping for when Lockhart came out. It made him sick.

He then caught Harry's eyes and saw the way Harry was smiling up at him. He couldn't help but smile back and the smile grew when he saw Harry head for the stairs but it vanished when he heard the mudblood call out Harry's name. He let out a growl when he saw the group give his vampire a hug. It did hurt a bit when Harry hug them back and smile at them.

"The young prince puts on a good show. To good of one wouldn't you say Draco?" came Lucius cold voice.

"He must father. You know that as well as I do." Draco said in a flat, emotionless voice. "He can not let his mask fall."

"Yes I know that. All I am saying is that he plays the role a little to well." Lucius then said looking to his son.

This causes Draco to spin around and look at his father with narrowed eyes. "Are you implying what I think you are implying? That his not playing them down there but rather us? Trust me father," Draco said. Spitting out the word father like it was a poison. "Harry is playing one side for a bunch of fools but it is not our side." He said with a low dangerous growl before turning back around to watch his best friend.

The veela inside of Draco didn't like it when anyone accused his vampire of anything wrong. Draco didn't care for much either.

Lucius just stood there watching his son with his normal emotionless mask in place. On the inside he was very proud of the way Draco stood up for Harry. Yes Draco would make the young prince a fine mate when the time was right.

The second drawback happened when Lockhart came out. The females were going wild over this man. Harry couldn't understand why. There was something about the man he didn't like, something fake about him.

The drawback happened as Harry was trying to turn and leave when Lockhart saw and called him over, Harry cringed at this. He hated how the mudblood and the Weasley monarch pushed him towards the man. To have his picture taken with said man. Harry hated all this.

As he stood there Harry gave Lockhart a glare and never once smiled for the pitures. Lockhart may like it but Harry did not.

The last disappointment happened as Harry was getting ready to leave with the Weasley, unfortunately. It was when Draco decided to come down the stairs and have a 'chat' with them.

About half way throw it Lucius showed up. He spoke a bit with Harry, moved his hair a side to see his famous scare before chatting a bit more with the adults.

While this was going on Harry saw Lucius put a old looking book in Ginny's cauldron. Harry knew he would be able to use that later on. Wasn't sure how but knew he would.

The night before Harry was to leave for Hogwarts, his papa came into his room. He told him about the four founders. About the friendship between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin and how over time their different on who should or should not be let in the school ended their friendship.

He told him about how Salazar build the chamber of secrets and that the chamber holds a big snake known as a basilisk that can only be control by those that can speak parsemouth. The language of snakes.

Tom talked about his dealings with the chamber and the basilisk. How a girl in his year was killed and how he framed Hagrid for it.

Harry, for his part, sat there listing to his papa's tales with wide eyes and full of interest. Harry couldn't wait to get to school and find the chamber and open it. Harry didn't get to sleep until late that night and had dreams full of the tale his papa just told him.

The next morning Remus took Harry to the train station and platform 9 ¾. Once again they were forced to mingle with those they really saw a below them. After rounds of hugs were given the group got on the train and found a compartment for themselves.

The train ride was just as dull as last year. Yes he did have three people in the room with him, and yes he did interact with them but it was still dull.

The only high point was when Draco came by. Granted Harry and Draco had to act like they hated each other but it was something to brake up how board he felt.

Then there was Ginny Weasley. The girl was starting her first year at Hogwarts and seem to have a crush on Harry. Harry did think of letting her know that he wasn't into girl. Hell he wasn't even sure if he was into boys. All he knew was that he was into Draco. But the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of string her along. To play her. Let her believe she had a shot at the famous Harry Potter then drop her the moment before he mated with Draco.

Yes he would run this by Draco but he didn't think he would have any problems with it. After all in the end it was Harry's call.

Second year turn out to be a blast. Finding and opening the chamber, letting out the basilisk, watching the terror that filled the castle once the basilisk was out. Harry loved the fact that one could seem to find the snake or know who the next target was going to be.

The best part was that Ginny was being put to use but not by Harry but by his papa. Because Ginny had that book, that turned out to be his papa's old dairy, she was being control.

The dairy was one of those rare two way books. But Tom had modified the one that Ginny now had. Tom would use the one he kept on him to control those that wrote in the other one. One had to know about it and know how to use it right if one wish not to be control.

Harry laughed, never out loud but laughed, as they would sees warning on the wall written what a lot the kids thought was blood. Really just red paint.

Harry loved that the warning all pointed to him but no one would believe him to be 'heir of Slytherin.' After he was the damn boy-who-lived.

Only a few started to believe this after what happened during the practice duel between Potter and Malfoy and all because of two snakes.

Close to the end of the duel Malfoy was able to conjure a snake and had it heading for Potter. Because of this, Harry's own snake, Athena, slithered out of his pocket and started to attack the other snake.

Not really thinking Harry started to order the two snake to stop by using parsemouth. That only seem to proved, to some, that Harry was indeed the heir of Slytherin and the one letting the basilisk out.

The only two draw backs to an other wise great school year were, one, their teacher for DADA. No one, light or dark, could understand why their headmaster hired Lockhart for the job.

Yes their last year teacher did meet mysterious ends to his life but this was way worse. He didn't teach them anything and only talk about himself or what was in his book. Lockhart had an ego bigger then anyone they had ever meet. Even Ron would have admitted Lockhart's ego was bigger then Malfoy's. For Ron to say that was saying something.

The second let down was when he had to go and 'save' Ginny from the basilisk.

Ron and Lockhart had gone down into the pipes with him but when Lockhart try to use Ron's broken wand against them and lost his own mind, Ron was forced to stay behind to look after the professor.

This left it up to Harry. All Harry really did was order the basilisk to return where it came from, messed up and rip his robes, put mud on his face before pulling out his father's dairy and asking him to let go of Ginny.

When Ginny woke up she thought he was her savoir and her crush for the young hero seem to grow. That just bugged Harry even more.

When he came out with Ginny all saw Harry as a hero and praised him as such. Harry couldn't wait to go home and drop the act.

All and all second year for Harry wasn't to bad. It was fun and at time great even. But next year would prove to be even better. Because two people that are and should be the most important to him would be active dunning his school year.

A/n There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I am working on the next chapter but I don't think I'll have it out soon. Please send in those reviews and see you all with my next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 6

The summer between second and third year started out like last year's summer. Luckily he didn't have to deal with the Weasleys and lie as to why he couldn't go to their house. Something he would learn as to why later one.

When it came to the family of red heads there was really only two he liked. The twins. They seem really different then the rest of the family. They were more fun to hang out with then Ron or even Ginny. Harry really couldn't stand that witch.

The twins were smart but they used their brains for pranks. They never used them on Harry, many on Ron. Harry loved to laugh at one of the many pranks they would pull on their little brother.

Then there was the fact they played together at school. They were beaters for their house's quidditch team. They were both really good and it was were Harry first meet them and got to know them.

Harry had a feeling that when the truth came out that the twins would be on his side, what ever side he was on, because of their friendship.

As far as Bill and Charlie, they were an unknown to Harry. He had never really meet them before so he wasn't sure what to think of them. Only time would tell.

This summer did bring its own excitement. One happen around the middle of the summer and the other one was close to the end of the summer and both came in the morning. With the mail.

Harry was walking into the informal small dining room in the Riddle mansion. Harry walked in and over to his papa were he would wrap his arms around Tom's neck, give it a small squeeze. He would always say 'Morning papa' before letting go.

Tom would always smile back at Harry. "Morning Harry. Sleep well?"

"Very well." Harry would answer before heading over to Remus and doing the same thing. But this morning Remus didn't answer when Harry said morning to him. Harry just looked at him before taking the paper from his uncle and reading it himself as he sat down between them.

After reading the article he looked back at his uncle. He could see the different emotions flashing in the werewolf's eyes.

"This Sirius Black, he's my godfather. Friends with you, James and Lily." Harry stated as he watched his uncle. Harry never called them mother and father, just Lily and James.

"Yes but he's more then just a friend to me. He's my mate. We use to date back in school, we started close to the end of our 5th year and mated about two years before you were born Harry." Remus said sounding sad. Sad that he's had to live so long without his mate.

Tom just raised an eyebrow at this. "I take that Albus knew nothing of your relationship." He stated in which Remus just nodded to. "Also I thought werewolves couldn't live without their mates?"

"Depends on what's going on and why they aren't with their mate. Most can't. If a werewolf's mate dies under natural reasoning then the werewolf with follow, taking his or her own life. If there is no cubs or they are fully grown.

If the mate is killed then they will go mad and take after the one that killed their mate before following them.

As for me, I can but barely. The fact that Sirius is still a live and one day may have been let out kept me going." Remus said as a small smile formed on his lips but one could see the pain of not being with his mate in his eyes.

"It looks like he's out." Tom stated as he took a sip from his coffee. Tom enjoy a good cup of coffee in the morning. He liked it black, no sugar, no cream.

"Yes and no." Remus said causing Harry just to stare at his uncle in confusion as he ate some more of his breakfast.

"He's out yes but his not free. They didn't let him out." Remus said seeing how confused Harry was. "So he's going to be a wanted man and they may add more onto his sentences for this. If not the kiss.

On top of that Sirius doesn't know where I am and he maybe looking for you, Harry. The last he heard you were at the Dursleys. That is where he will head first. Then will be Hogwarts."

"But wouldn't he stay away from Hogwarts. That place has tight security. It would be impossible for him to get in." Harry stated as he took a sip of his drink and another bite.

"They said it was impossible for one to escape from Azkaban as well, cub." Remus said smiling at the wide eye look that Harry gave him. "Never say anything is impossible to Padfoot. He will find away."

"Padfoot?" Tom then asked.

"He's an animagus like James was and Peter is. Sirius' is the grim. A big black dog. James was a deer and Peter is a rat." Remus said smiling at old memories.

"Peter's fits him." Tom said with a growl. Tom never liked Peter. He was to cowardly and none of the houses seem to fit him. Peter was not one for Hogwarts or the Marauders.

"I will send a few men out and see if they can find your godfather." Tom said as they were finishing up.

Harry just blinked at this as he looked to his papa. He then smiled at him.

"Once we find him, he'll have to say on the property until the truth comes out and he's fee. That way you can go out with him like you do your uncle." Tom said as he smiled back at his happy son.

Harry couldn't wait to meet his godfather and couldn't wait until the truth of who Dumbledore truly was, was out.

The other one was a surprise for both Harry and Remus but more for Remus. It came only a few days after the news of Sirius' escape.

It came with morning mail. Draco had spent the night was enjoying breakfast with them when the owl flew in. Once Remus took the mail from the owl, it flow back out the window.

Remus open it and read over it. As he did an eyebrow went up. He even read over it twice to make sure he was reading it right.

"Something wrong?" Tom asked drinking some of his morning coffee.

"Albus asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Remus said passing the letter over to Tom.

"That's great!" both boys said in unison. Both boys loved Remus and saw him as an uncle. All of Harry and Draco's friend saw Remus as an uncle and called him Uncle Moony like Harry did.

For Remus' part he saw them all like his cubs and would risk his own life for any of them. He loved the fact that they all called him Uncle Moony. The wolf loved it as well.

"Maybe not." Tom said as he put the paper down and looked at the boys. "This could be a trap. To try and flush Sirius out.

Albus know that Sirius is the only one that knows what happen that fateful night 12 years ago. Him and Peter. Albus wants to keep it that way so he'll do what ever he can to keep you in the dark."

Harry's eyes narrowed as Draco just sighed. "It makes since." Draco said with a nod. "If I was the headmaster I wouldn't Sirius to show up either. Since he is the only one that knows, other then the rat, then I would do anything I could to keep him away from Harry. After all we all know that Dumbledore wants to train Harry as a weapon to be use you my lord. Sirius could and would ruin all that." Draco said.

"But I live with Remus. Well as far as the outside world knows anyways." Harry said wondering why this was ok but not being to be around Sirius. "Remus knows what happen as well."

"No I don't." Remus said causing Harry to look at him as if he had lost his mind. "Well as far as Albus knows I don't know. He thinks I think like everyone else. That Lily and James were on the light side and that Sirius was their secret keeper then told the dark lord where to find them. That and believe that Sirius is a Death Eater.

Well that last part is true. Ever Marauder became a Death Eater. Were spies for the dark side. Albus only found out about Sirius and your parents. He never found out that I was.

Albus also knows that Sirius is one of my best friends. He's hoping that by asking me to teach that he can use me and you to flush Sirius out. Once he does he can hand him over to the auror.

Also some of his plans were messed up but not all. He just has to redo them." Remus said.

"So are you going to take the job?" Harry then asked. "It would be cool if you were at the school." Draco just smiled and nodded to this.

"I think I will." Remus said smiling before it dropped as he looked over at Draco. " You do understand that I can't seem to be nice to anyone from Slytherin. I will be fair to all the houses but…."Remus trailed off.

"But it would seem suspicious if you were extra nice to us. Ya I understand. Don't like it but I understand." Draco said with a sigh. "That just plan sucks."

Harry agreed with Draco on that one. It did suck and he couldn't wait until his papa was ready to make a come back. But he knew his papa wasn't ready for it.

Tom wasn't just sitting around and doing nothing. No Tom was busy. He was quietly gathering his followers and working on a way to break those in Azkaban out. He did miss Bella and the way she made him smile.

It was only a few weeks later that Harry went to buy his school supplies. Because Remus was a teacher he had to leave early and Harry had to go by himself. He didn't mind it. That was until the Weasley showed up.

It would seem that the reason they hadn't asked Harry over for the summer was because they went to Egypt. It would seem that Author won some kind of lottery and they used the money for a trip.

Harry acted like he cared and to a point he did. But the only two he really would talk to or inter act with were the twins.

When it came time to board the train Harry was ready to kill Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The damn girl still thought she had a shot at being with Harry. He really hated it. He was happy she went to hang out some of the other kids her own age.

When they finally found a compartment they were shock to see Remus there, asleep. The three did stay quiet so he could sleep.

They were about half way to Hogwarts when the train came to stop and everything started to get really dark and cold. Even the windows started to grow frost on them.

They then saw a dark creature wearing a dark hood open the door and look in. The last thing Harry really remember was hearing a woman scream. Later on he would find out that it was his mother's screams he heard.

When he woke up Remus gave Harry a some chocolate and telling them why the creatures, Dementors, were there. Searching the train for Sirius. Tom never did find the ex-con before Harry had to leave for school.

Harry's third year was a great one. His uncle was a teacher and great one at that. They learn more in his class then had in the last two years.

The most remembered leason was when they learned about boggarts. Harry couldn't help but laugh at seeing Severus in a old lady's dress. That was priceless.

When they went to Hagrid's class Harry could have killed them all for stepping back and letting Harry go first. But then again riding Buckbeak was thrilling.

Draco got jealous of Harry riding the hippogriff. Walked up to the hippogriff, not listens to Hagrid's warnings, and puts the proud animal down.

Because of this Draco ends up injured and over acts the injury. Later Draco owled his father to have damn beast killed.

Granted later that night Harry showed his displeasure about what Draco did. This was Harry way of showing who would be the man in their relationship. Who would be the domain one.

Draco did feel guilty for the way in acted in class and hated the way Harry was so pissed at him. Draco understood that he was the submissive one, the woman in their relationship and knew his place.

This was also the year he learned Patronus charm from Remus. It prove to be a heard charm to learn but one he would learn. When he did master it, his Patronus turned out to be a deer like James'. Harry couldn't wait until he got home that summer to show his papa.

The best part was meeting his godfather, Sirius Black. It would seem that Sirius was able to onto the grounds, even with all the Dementors guarding the place.

Harry loved how Sirius, as Padfoot, dragged Ron under the whipping willow and to the Shrieking Shack.

When they all got there Sirius showed himself and he and Remus hugged each other like old friends. Only Harry knew they were mates.

It was also when they learn that Ron's pet Scabblers was really Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. He was the one that Dumbledore wanted to use to frame Sirius.

Peter not sure who knew the truth or not ran away when he got the chance. He took the chance once they were all outside and they saw it was a full moon.

Because of the moon, Remus' secret was out. He chanced right there in front of Ron and Hermione.

Sirius did try to stop him and turned back into Padfoot to take down Moony. When the two ran for the lake Harry ran after them as well.

When he got to the lake he saw it was full of Dementors. They were there to kill his godfather and almost got Harry as well.

If it wasn't for a Patronus Charm they would have. A Patronus that Harry cast to save himself and his godfather.

This being able to happen because Harry and Hermione went back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak from being killed.

Once he got on Buckbeak only Harry and Remus knew were he was going. The only place he could go to stay safe until his name was cleared.

Yes it was the headmaster's idea to go back in time. But Harry knew that the headmaster only did this because it would make him look like the kindly old grandfather that Albus wanted Harry to see him as. Albus would have rather have had Sirius dead or back in prison.

Harry really couldn't wait to go home. Third year was very exciting and he could use with some down time.

A/n There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews. See you with the next one.


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. Well not really a chapter. Its more of a side chapter to chapter 6. Its to explain why Draco said he knows his role and understand said role. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 6.2

"I can't believe how much of an airhead Parkinson can be. She is so clueless." Hermione said one afternoon.

The golden trio were in their 3rd year, one of the best year so far. Their class with Professor Lupin just ended and had a free period.

Hermione was going off on a rant on clueless Pansy Parkinson had acted in class. The lioness couldn't understand how some one like her made it so far in school. In Hermione's eyes Parkinson just did not have the brains to be in Hogwarts or at lest in the same year as her and the rest of the third years.

"It's the way she's being brought up, Hermione." Ron said looking over at the brown hair witch. "You grow up in the muggle world so you are bring raised different from the way Parkinson is."

This caused Hermione to look at Ron with a bit of confusion as they were now outside and heading for the lake to relax before their next class.

Ron let out a sigh as the three sad down in front of the lake. "Look you are book smart but you really don't know anything about our world. How things work. How a lot of people raise their kids.

For someone like Parkinson her being clueless, as you put it, is how she is being raised. She, like most pure-blood witches, have it drilled into their head that their place is in the home. To take care of house, to give birth to an heir and raise him until the father takes over around the age of five. You know that kind of stuff.

Also there is another place for a witch. In her husband's bed. When ever he wants it whether or not she does."

"What?! That's barbaric!" Hermoine said with eyes full of shock. "That's also rape."

"Not a lot of wizards see it like that. She is his wife, his property. The wizard can do as he wishes with her." Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter how the wizard feels, he can't treat a witch like that. A woman isn't a piece of property. She has a mind of her own and can do as she pleases."

"In the muggle world this is true but not here." Harry said as he looked to Hermione then back out at the lake.

Ron just nodded to this. "Less then a hundred years ago there wouldn't have been a witch teaching let alone owning a shop."

"But two of the four founders were female." Hermione said trying to prove Ron wrong. That more then a hundred years ago women did have high rank and not because they were married or born into it.

"How much you want to bet it was because they had to pick them and not want to." Ron said as he laid down on the grass.

"This is so not right." Hermione said with a growl. "What is the husband's job if the wife taking care of the house?"

"Taking care of the family." Ron said as if it made since. "You know taking care of any needs the family might have. Anything from money to politics. That is he's job."

"And the wife just sits by and let him make all the decision without her input?" The bushy hair witch asked. This just didn't seem right to her and she couldn't believe that her two friends were not upset over this.

Ron just seem to go along with it and Harry seem like he just didn't care. She didn't understand how they could act like this.

"Its how it goes and when you become my wife that's how it will be." Ron said not even looking at her. Ron didn't understand why their bookworm friend was so upset. He's mother, all be it a strong willed woman, let his father make all the decision for their family.

"Marriage? Why would I want to marry a barbaric prick like you?! You must be more of a moron then I thought!" Hermione yelled before she got up and stormed off.

"Girl. I will never understand them." Ron said looking over at his friend.

Harry sat there and listen to all what Ron was saying as he thought about his childhood.

He thought of Narcissa and how meek she some times acted but yet she still seem like a strong willed woman.

Narcissa was the type that, not matter what, always held her head high and let her opinion be known.

Yet she never went against Lucius. What Lucius said was final. Narcissa never back talk him or under mind his authority.

But she also stood up for her husband. It didn't matter if she agree to what Lucius said or did she would defend him against anyone.

"What about abuse?" Harry then asked. "What do most people think it?"

"If a woman get out of place you put her back." Ron said watching Harry a bit more closely.

"You mean no one tries to stop the abuse from happening?" Harry asked a bit shocked over this. No one at his house ever really explain all this and no one ever showed signs of being abused. At lest signs he would see and understand what they mean.

"Its not abuse. Just showing who's the boss. It how it goes Harry." Ron said as closed his eyes again.

"Well then what about gays?" Harry then asked not looking at his red hair friend but back at the lake.

"What about gays?" Ron asked not sounding disgusted or anything like that. "You grew up in the wizarding world Harry. You should know its accept."

"I know that much but I'm talking about how other see it. It mean is there a dominant and a submissive? If so who takes on what role and how does one act?"

"I guess it would work like any straight couple. The one that bares the child would be the submissive and acted like the woman, been seen as the woman and be treated like a woman." Ron said as gave Harry a weird look. "You aren't turning into one of them are?"

Harry didn't say anything for a while before he stood up. "Come on we got class next."

For the rest of the day Harry took in what Ron had said. Its true that he knew the wizarding world was more accepting of gays. It was how woman or males able to bare children were treat that Harry didn't like or truly know until now.

He didn't like how most wizards saw their wives as their property. Something to own.

Because of this they could do as they wish to them and no one would do anything to stop it. They could beat them, belittle them, starve them or even rape them and one would say anything. Not even the wives.

The witch was brought up to be a mindless doll. One that would look pretty, bare the next heir and do as she was told.

This was also true for gay couples. One would be the dominant and would be the submissive. The dominant one or the man of the relationship was the one that took care of the family. Set the rules, more like laws, and dished out the punishment as he saw fit. Provide for the family and take care of their image.

The submissive was to take care of the house. They must listen to their husband, never speak out against them or back talk them. The wife must stand up for his mate should anyone put said mate down.

Harry then thought about how he and Draco acted. Harry knew he was the dominant one and Draco was the submissive one. He knew this from their past actions.

Harry's eyes then went wide when he thought of the two times he got mad at Draco. The first time was over Buckbeak and the second time was when Draco coward in front of Ron when Ron pulled his wand out.

Harry had yelled and put him down. He let his magic grow out of control. He had **wanted** Draco to become fearful of him. He wanted to put Draco in his place.

Harry remembered how scared Draco became. How meek and obedient he became. How he hung his head in shame.

That wasn't Draco. He would never let anyone yell and be little him like that. He would never hang his head in shame. No this just was not Draco.

Draco would have fought back, be little the other right back. Draco would have held his head high and be full of pride.

Draco was also the type to fight back. Rather it be physical or verbally. He may not physical fight a girl but he would verbally with one.

Harry also knew that if another wizard hit Draco, then he would hit back. Harry knew all of this was Draco, he just knew this.

Later that night Harry walked into Slytherin and up to the dorm Draco slept in.

He pulled Draco onto the bed next to him, close the curtains and put any spell he knew to stop anyone from ease dropping on them.

"Look Draco, I want to talk about our relationship and how we are seen once we are mated." Harry started.

Draco just nodded to this, listen to Harry. It was his job. Listen and obey Harry.

Harry sighed over this but went on. "I don't want you to change just because we'll be together.

I know what everyone expects of you and how you are to act. But that isn't want I want.

I want us to discuss how we run the house and family. I want all decisions made between the both of us.

I also want you to let me know how you feel. I want us to have fights. No real relationship doesn't have fights. Let me know if you don't agree with something I say or do. I may not change by view or actions but at lest I'll know how you feel about it." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. And this is true. Every loving couple will fight with each other over something at some point in their lives.

"Also tell me no if you don't want sex and I do. I will not push myself on you if you are not in the mood." Harry said as he pulled Draco closer to him as Draco just snuggled. "That's what cold showers are for." Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

Draco just smiled and nodded to Harry but really didn't say anything. He would do as he told.

He would give his opinion when asked and only when asked. He would let his soon to be mate have his way with him. It was Draco's job to please Harry. If he got pleasure then great if not…well that didn't matter.

Draco also knew that at some point Harry would feel the need to put him back in his place. Should he ever forget or over step the line.

Draco also knew that their children would need to be punished as well. It was the only kids learn. It was how he learned. It was how any pure-blood witch or wizard learn their place and how to act.

Smiling as he and Harry laid down cuddled together that night, he knew he was lucky with his chosen mate. Draco knew that Harry would make a loving mate and wonderful father to their children.

Draco just knew that Harry would always be there for them and do what was right for them and by them. Draco just knew.

A/N As I stated before this is just a side chapter to chapter 6. I am working on chapter 7 but wanted to put this out to explain a part in chapter 6. I hope this makes it clear as to who is playing what role and how they are expect to act and what is expected of them.

This is how I see the wizarding world to act and be. They seem kind of backwards in the way the act and live so I figured this would fit right in.

Please send in those reviews and I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I will explain why I added Part A to this chapter at the end. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 7 part A

The summer between 3rd year and 4th year was different then any other summer. This summer was a lot busier then last few summers.

This summer Harry spent part of it with his father. Coming up with plants for Tom's return and what would happen during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.

The other part of the summer was spent with the Weasleys. They got tickets to the quidditch world cup and they wanted Harry to come with them.

Harry had talk to this papa about this and he agree it was a good idea. He even talked about Harry, as the Dark Prince, making his first appearance in his first raid. This would make spending time with the Weasleys more bearable.

The game was a great game. Harry was really enjoying himself. Watching the pros made Harry wish he was out there with them. After it was more fun to play the game then to watch it. At lest for Harry it was anyways.

It was about half throw the game that Harry was able to slip away. He made his way to the edge of the tents were he met up with the other Death Eaters.

"Here is yours." One said. Harry knew that voice well. He had a great important in Harry's life. In his and Draco's life.

Harry took his mask and robes and slip them on while handing his old ones to another Death Eater. After he put the mask on he started to bark out orders that they all listen to. They knew better then not to.

The attacks started as soon as the match ended. Harry just smiled as he was the leader of the group as they started to make their way throw the tents, burning them as they went.

About half way throw raid Harry let the Death Eaters spilt up and have fun. After all it wouldn't do for him to have all the fun by himself.

Harry was watching the Death Eaters when he came across his so called friends. He walked up to them and smiled at them. Oh he would have fun with them and never touch them.

"Well well well. If it isn't 2/3 of the golden trio and the Weaslette." The Dark Prince said with a sneer on his lips. He purposely left the twins alone. He had a gut feeling about those two.

He then looked around before locking eyes with them. "Where is your golden boy, your savor?" he asked in a mocking voice. "He seems he has have left you." the young vampire said with a smile.

"You did something with him. You or one of your fellow Death Eaters did!" Ron yelled at him as Hermoine had to hold the red head back from attacking.

"You think I'm a Death Eater? Me? You have no idea who I am but you have heard rumors of me." the young prince said as he started to chuckle.

Slowly the other Death Eaters started to form a protective circle behind Harry. Should he need their help.

"You three get to meet me first. You three get to run off and tell your great leader of the light that I'm real.

Yes tell the great Albus Dumbledore that I am real. That the Dark Lord Voldemort's heir, child, son The Dark Prince is real. Also tell him that I will becoming after him for what he did to my father and I will have my revenge!"

The Dark Prince's laughter filled the sky as he shot his wand skyward and lit up the night sky with the dark mark.

The Dark Prince couldn't help but laugh a twisted laugh of glee at seeing the mark and hearing the screams of terror of those that saw it.

Tonight had been a fun night. The first of many fun filled nights two come.

Harry and the rest of the Death Eaters slowly started to melt into the shadows and Apparate out.

Before two of them left Harry changed back into his other robes. They were now torn, bloody and look like they had been throw a battle. Harry own body looked the same as well.

After changing he handed the other robes back to them. "Tell my father we successful tonight." He said with a smile on his lips.

"Yes my prince." they said with a bow before they Apparate out.

Harry then 'stumbled' over to his friends. He was holding his side to like he was hurt. This is when Arthur found them before they port keyed home.

Two days later people were still talking about world cup, the Death Eaters and the mysterious Dark Prince. A young child that says his the Dark Lord's son.

The Daily Prophet was all over this as Rita Skeeter was trying to get interviews with them.

Whether he be Harry Potter or the Dark Prince, Harry didn't want to speak to the witch. She was that much of a pest.

While the family was sitting down to eat dinner that night, when an owl flow into the room and landed on Harry's should. When it stuck it leg out Harry looked up at the owl before taking the note.

Once Harry did the owl flow back out. Harry didn't even look up as he open it and read what it had to say before pocketing it.

"Well mate, what did it say?" Ron asked the question that was on all their minds.

"8. That's all it said." Harry said with a shrug.

"8? That's it?" Hermoine then asked as Harry nodded to this.

Harry knew who it was from and what it means. He wasn't going to tell them for he didn't want them to know or try to stop him.

Later that night, around midnight, Harry slowly snuck out of the house. He saw a light under the door to the twins room and could hear them talking in whispers. He didn't stop to listen just slowly sneaked by.

The note had said eight, meaning that he would have a visitor at eight. Now around midnight Harry hoped he hadn't missed who ever it was.

"_Finally showed up I see!"_ came the unhappy hiss of his papa's snake, Nagini.

Harry walked over to the tall grass were she was hidden as he sat down in front of her with a smile on his face.

"_Sorry. Couldn't get away until now." _Harry said as he then saw his own snake. _"Athena!"_ Harry said happily as he held out his own arm to allow Athena to crawl up it before he stoke her head then reached over and did the same thing with Nagini.

"_I missed you. Both of you."_ Harry then blinked when he saw a note tired around Nagini's neck. Harry smiled knowing it was from his father.

"_Tell papa to have Uncle Moony to check out the twins. I think they might be willing to join our cause."_ Harry said as he took the note.

Nagini just gave a nod of her head as she turned to leave. Harry knew she did not like stay away from Tom for long periods of time.

Harry slowly walked back in as he read his papa's note. It was full of praise for doing such a good job on his first raid. Harry couldn't be any happy. The next morning Harry woke to a bunch of screaming. The Weasleys had meet Athena.

Because of the world cup Harry didn't get to spend much time with Draco. Had Harry spent more time with Draco he would have seen a change come over the young Veela. One that started at the end of last year, went throw the summer and into their next year. A change that would upset, piss off and hurt Harry all at the same time.

.

Harry was sitting in a compartment with this Gryffindor friends when the door was slammed open and Malfoy stood there. Alone. No goons.

"Potter we need to talk." Draco growled out as he locked eyes with Harry.

"What ever you can to Harry you can say in front of us." Ginny then said as she took Harry's hand.

This caused Draco to narrow his eyes a bit more. "I need to speak to you, Potter, alone." He all but hissed out as he turned and left.

"I'll be find guys." Harry said as he got up and followed the young blonde aristocratic out and to another compartment where they closed the door and put up silent spells.

Harry sat on one side with Draco across from him. He found it odd because Draco normal sat next to him but pushed it to the side.

"Harry you know how everyone is saying we are going to be mates?" Draco asked as Harry just nodded. Waiting for Draco to go on but fearing were this may be going.

"Well I don't think it's true anymore." Draco said before looking down. He couldn't look into Harry's eyes. He knew there was going be hurt and anger.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Harry asked very confused by this and hurt.

Harry, even if he was only fourteen, knew who his mate would be and had strong feeling for him. Hell Harry knew it was love and had for a while.

"Its not you Harry. I'm just attracted to someone else. They feel right." Draco said, still not looking at Harry.

The truth was Harry was the right one and he did love Harry but had to do this to keep his Harry and Harry's secret safe. He had to protect his love by dumping him. More or less.

But this was killing Draco as well. He was out right rejecting his love. Once he came into his inheritance it would start to kill him.

"That's a lie Draco and you fucking know it! If you truly felt this way then you would have felt this way before now! What's going on?!" Harry ask, no demand as the anger was replacing the pain he was feeling.

"I'm not lying Harry!" Draco then yelled back, finally looking up at Harry. When he did he was shocked how angry Harry was. Draco quickly covered his shock with his own anger.

"I'm not letting you go Draco!" Harry growl as in a blink of an eye Harry flow across and pinned Draco down under him. "Your mine!" He then hissed out.

The vampire in Harry was coming out two years two early. Before his inheritance. But his mate was rejecting him after being together for so long. It felt the need to calm what was his.

Even Harry's fangs had come out. So that he could bite Draco and mark him as his. This way no one could steal what was his.

Draco let out a whimper at the amount of fear he was feeling. He knew Harry would get pissed but never image he would get this piss. Not to the point that the vampire would come out.

Nor did he think Harry would go back on his words. Harry promised he would never push anything onto Draco or force himself onto Draco. This was really scaring him.

It was also pissing him off. Harry made a promise and damn it Harry was going to keep it.

"Get off of me Potter!" Draco then yelled as he cover his fear with anger and start to push and hit Harry. "I said it was over!"

Harry growled at this as he started to fight with Draco. To make Draco yield to his will.

"I'm the male and what I say goes!" Harry said as he then slapped Draco across the face.

The sound of the slap made both boys freeze before Harry crawled off of Draco and booked it out of the room just as the rest of their friends walked in.

Blaze went after Harry while the other three deal with Draco.

Blaze found Harry in the bathroom up against one of the walls crying. He walked over to Harry, sat down next to him and wrap one arm around him.

It didn't take long for Harry to tell Blaze what happen. Blaze sat there for most the train right trying to comfort Harry and wondering why Draco would do this.

The other three weren't doing any better. The heard the story. The one he told Harry and how Harry reacted to it. The three could not understand why Draco would do this to Harry.

They knew that Draco was in love with Harry and just did not understand why he would dump Harry. They knew there was more to the story and would find out.

Draco just hoped this year would end so and he can try to win his love back. He could not live a life with no Harry in it. That was just unbearable.

A/N Ok the reason for making this one part A is because there is no much in this year to put all in one chapter. I do plan to have the next part out soon. Not sure how many parts there will be but at lest one more. Please send in those reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 7 part B

Blaise was able to calm Harry down enough to get off the train and join the lions. Blaise made sure Harry didn't look like he had been crying or even fell asleep against the fourth year snake.

Harry then joins his friends in a carriage for the ride to the castle. Once inside he starts to watch Draco. To see who he was attracted to but he seem to only be talking to Blaise. Harry knew Blaise wouldn't hurt like that beside the dark skin teen was falling for someone else. Another snake. Harry had no idea yet.

Harry then turned to the front of the Great Hall as the headmaster stood up and started to give out his announcement. The biggest one was the fact that Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

They were then introduce to the two schools that would be competing with them. The first one was Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madame Maxime. The second was Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff.

Harry rolled his eyes at the way Ron was acting over Krum when he walked in. Harry knew a secret about Krum and his headmaster. One that Ron would be pissed over and more then likely call Harry a liar.

Once the two new schools were sitting Dumbledore made another announcement. The age limit. Well more like the Minster did. Seventeen. You had to be seventeen to enter the tournament. Something a lot of the younger students hate. Harry knew who one of the champions would be.

When the day arrived to put your name in the goblet there were cheers when ever someone would. The people would be high five and clapped them on the back. They all got a kick when the twins try to put their names in.

As Harry watched the twins and laugh with the rest of the school he started to wonder about the twins. He wonders if his uncle was able to have a chat with them. He would have to wait and write his uncle before he talks to them. He didn't want to blow his cover over two students that may not be on his side.

It was now the evening when the champions would be called. The first was Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. Viktor Krum for Durmstrang. Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. When Harry's name wasn't called he got pissed. He was starting to write a litter in his head to his papa about it. A Death Eater failed at their job, when the goblet sprang to life again. When his name was called it took a moment to register. That was until the mudblood pushed him. He walked slowly as to look like wasn't sure about this and scared.

There was a great upside to all this. Ron Weasley. Ron was jealous and pissed at Harry being entered into the tournament. Ron, like the rest of the school, thought Harry had someone else do it. Had someone of age put his name in? Ron and the rest of the school were close yet way off on that one.

Because of the fact that Ron didn't want anything to do with Harry, he was spending a lot of time with Neville, the normally quiet shy Gryffindor. Harry soon learns the wizard was brilliant in Herbology.

He was another student Harry had a gut feeling about. He really needed to talk to his godfather and uncle.

Then there was the fact that Rita Skeeter was at the school. It would seem that she would get her story with the Harry one way or another. This one just happens to be about the tournament. Harry was her first interview.

It would seem that no matter what he said she was going to print what she wanted to. He had to keep telling that he was fourteen not twelve like she wanted to believe. He was thankful when the interview was over.

When Harry was able to get the fire call from Sirius he was able to get a lot of good information on the twins. It would seem that they would be on what side of the upcoming war that Harry was on.

As for Neville he still wasn't sure. Sirius had no information on the boy. At lest none to give at that moment.

It was finally the day of the first event. They had to steal a golden egg from a dragon. Just before it start Hermione came in to give Harry a peep talk but was caught given him a hug by Rita and her camera man. Harry was really starting to hate that witch.

The first event was a tough one but Harry already knew what to do. He and his father talked about it during the summer. Having friends in high places does help.

There was a time when Harry became truly scared and didn't think he would make it. He was able to pull it off but it did shake him a bit.

At the celebration that night Harry was the hero of their ago group and lower. At the request of everyone Harry open the egg then shut when a loud scream came out. Ron said it best about the noise. Unfortunately it fixed their friendship. Harry loved not having the red head around but he couldn't help it…for now.

Another memorable part of that year was when McGonagall try to teach her house how to dance. Saying some thing along the lines of 'not wanting a bunch of bouncing baboon discriminate the proud name of Godric Gryffindor when it came to dancing.'

The boys were on one side of the room and the girls on the other side of the room. When McGonagall pick Ron to teach with Harry had to hold back his laughter. He then lean back and whispered to the twins "your not going to let him live this down are you?" in which they answered "nope."

It was very hard for Harry to ask any girls out to the Yule Ball. The simple fact was that he wasn't into girls. Hell he wasn't even into boys. He was only into Draco but Draco was hiding from him. It seem anytime he got close to the blond Veela he was walk away from Harry. It was getting very tiresome and pissing Harry the hell off.

But since he couldn't go with Draco he had to pick a girl. He tries asking Cho out but she had already been asked by Diggory. He did ask out the Patil twins for him and Ron.

It was a few days before the Yule ball when Harry saw Draco and Blaise outside talking. He was to far away to hear them but could see that they were both upset with each other by their body language.

Harry wasn't paying the dark skin snake any attention. He's attention was on Draco. He looked the Malfoy heir over as he let out a sigh.

Draco's hair wasn't neat as always. It was messy and didn't look like he ran a brush throw it. He's clothes were winkle looking like he didn't even care about how they looked and he had dark circles under his eyes to show that he hadn't got much sleep this year. All in all Draco Malfoy looked like shit.

Without realizing it, Harry started to walk towards the Veela. He needed to talk to Draco. He needed to hear his voice. Even if it was in anger, he needed to hear it. He just needed to be close to him.

Draco saw Harry walking towards them as he got a scared, sadden look in his eyes before he turned and try to book it out of there. Blaise stopped him. "You need to talk to him Draco." Blaise said in an anger whisper.

"No I don't. I said all I have to say to him on the train." Draco whispered back before pushing Blaise off of him and booking it out of there.

Harry came up beside Blaise watching Draco's retreating form. "Any clues?"

"Sorry but no." Blaise answered Harry. Harry just sighed over this before turning and walking back the way he came.

Draco made his way inside and down an empty hallway as he leans against the wall and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths as he tries to gain control over himself and his emotions.

He and Harry were over with. There was no going back. He had to do it to save Harry's secret.

Draco slowly opens his eyes before he narrowed them at seeing the male standing in front of him. "What do you want?" Draco growled out as he tries to push his way past the older student.

"I told you to cool it with Harry or I was gong to go public with your relationship." the seventh year growled right back as he pushed Draco back against the wall.

Draco held back the pain he felt when his head bounced against the wall as the anger in his eyes grew. "I did! I'm stay away from him! I can't help it if he wont take no for answer!"

"Don't play me for a fool Malfoy! I've seen him slip out at night and head for the dungeons. Towards the Slytherin dungeon. Am I right?" the older student asked as he took a step closer to Draco. Their noises were almost touching.

"I don't know what you are talking about! As I already said. I dumped his ass now leave me a lone!" Draco said in a very low, very dangerous hiss as he was able to push the seventh year off of him and walk away.

If Draco had looked behind him he would seen a smile on the older boy's face and the look in his eyes as he watched Draco walk away.

It was finally the night of the Yule Ball. Harry couldn't help but smile at the twins when they showed up. They were pretty. Even Hermione looked very nice in her gown. He held back a snicker when Ron realized that Hermione was going with Krum.

Harry was one of the four that lead the first dance and was having a good time. Harry was able to dance better then anyone know.

Harry had also kept an eye on Draco. Or at lest try to. He knew that Draco had taken Pansy to the ball, even if she would have rather gone with Blaise.

It was about half way throw when Draco slipped away. He couldn't stand to be in there watching Harry and not be able to dance with him. It was killing him. This was about the time Harry lost sight of him.

It was about two hours later that Harry saw Cedric come walking back into the ball. Because he hadn't gone throw his inheritance yet his senses were not a good as a normal adult vampire but were a bit strong then a normal human.

Harry could smell sex on the boy and another smell anytime he got close to him. Harry just couldn't place the smell. He knew he smelt it before but really wasn't paying any attention to it. If he had he would have known right away what it was.

Right now Harry kept looking for Draco and getting worried at not seeing him. The other four couldn't find him either.

Something happens that night to Draco that would change the way he looks at the world and make it hard when the time to mate came. Something that they would find out before the end of the tournament and send Harry over the edge. Something that would cause the vampire in Harry to come out again to soon and the thirst to kill to come alive in him.

A/N There is the second part of this chapter. I know I said in my replies that something would happen to Draco in this chapter but I figure I would wait until the next chapter. I hope you all like this one and please send in those reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. This chapter will have mature theme in this chapter. You will know when it comes up. If you do now want to read it or are too young to read then skip it. It won't cause you to get lost in my story if you do skip it. Also this story starts off during the Yule Ball and for the first part of the story is about Draco and what happen to him. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 7 part C

Draco just smiled as Blaise asked Pansy to dance. He knew that his two friends were in love with each other and one day might even marry. He was happy for them.

Draco then let his eyes travel over the room as they land on Harry. It hurt to see Harry smiling and having a good time without him. It hurt too much so Draco left. Never knowing someone followed him out. Not until it was to late.

Draco was heading towards the Slytherin common room when he felt some one reach out and grab him. A hand was coving his mouth so he couldn't scream while another was hold wrapped around his waist holding his arms at his side.

Draco did try to struggle and get lose. He even tries to scream but it was no use. He felt himself being pulled into an empty classroom.

Draco felt himself being thrown on the ground as he looked up at his attacker. His eyes went wide when he saw it was the same seventh year that wanted him to dump Harry.

"I thought you wanted Harry?" he asked as he felt his arms being lifted about his head by magic and held in place.

"It was a lie. I really want you." came the smooth voice that would later hunt his dreams.

"But why?" Draco asked as he tries to break free from the magical bounds on his hands.

"Why Potter is a beauty you are more so. I also know you're a sub and need a dom in your life. I'll be it." the boy said as he waved his wand so Draco's clothes were removed before slowly doing the same to his.

The boy then lowered himself down on Draco as he try to kiss the Veela but Draco turned his head so he got a check. This caused the older boy to be pissed as he back handed Draco. "It would seem Potter hasn't been training you right. Don't worry I will and we start now." He said as he forced Draco's head around and kissed him as he let his other hand travel over Draco's body.

Draco felt ill by the kiss and the hand. Draco narrowed his eyes before he bit the tongue that had invaded his mouth.

This caused the boy to pull away and glare right back. "A fighter I see. I'll soon break that." He said before he's eyes went wide at the pain he just felt. Draco knee him in the crotch.

Draco then looked up at his hands as he tries to think of the counter spell to release them. He shouldn't have taken his eyes off of his attacker.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy! I was going to take my time and make sure you got pleasure from this as well. But not now!" He hissed out as he snapped Draco's legs apart and thrust in hard and fast.

Draco let out a scream at the pain as tears started to fall from his eyes. It hurt worse then anything he had been throw to date.

The older student didn't wait to let Draco get use to him as he started a hard and fast pace. Loving the screams that were being ripped from Draco's throat.

For Draco it didn't seem like it would ever end. That he was living throw hell as his body was being used for another man's enjoyment.

Not only that but his secret was exposed as well. Draco was a sub in more then one way. Draco closed his eyes as his throat started to go raw from the screams and please for the other boy to stop. But the please fell on def ears.

For the other boy it was over to soon. Draco had been tight, very tight. He could tell that Draco had never been touch. It was a bonus for him. He could feel his release coming soon and thrust extra hard and stilled himself as he empty inside of Draco.

Draco was looking away and had his eyes close at this as he jerked a bit. He had hated it. Every second of this. He was used now. Harry….Draco's tears fell faster at the thought of Harry.

Would Harry still want him? Would Harry be upset with him for not fighting hard enough? Would Harry see him as used and no good anymore? Would Harry even want to still be his friend?

All these thoughts and more were swimming around in Draco's head as he felt his hands were let go. When he sat up and looked around his attacker was gone but his clothes were on the floor next to him.

He slowly got up and got dress before slowly making his way to the dorms. Once there he ripped his clothes off and got in the shower were he let his loud angry sobs out at what had just happen to him.

"Harry will never want me now!" he cried as he water washed the seamen and blood away.

Draco kept what happen to him a secret. He knew that the others were worried about him and knew something wasn't right but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. The fear of them not wanting to be around someone used made him keep his mouth shut.

He did now fear being touched by anyone and if someone did get to close he became jumpy. He seems to stay away from Harry even more now. If that was even possible.

When it came to his friends he would snap at them if they try to touch him. He would get angry and hurt them physical. He knew it wasn't their fault but he couldn't help it.

Harry knew something was up but couldn't place what it was. He was going to find out what was going on and soon. He hoped.

It was shortly after the second task that Draco finally broke down and told his friends what happened.

Draco saw the way Cedric was acting very sweet towards Harry. Even gave Harry's clues for the second task. He saw the smiles and the way Cedric's eyes would travel over Harry's body without Harry even knowing it. It was all too much. So shortly after the second task he broke down and told his friends late one night.

Severus was in his private rooms relaxing after a heard day of teaching brain dead kids. Severus really wonders if the kids get dumber and dumber with each new year. He was leaning to believe this.

Severus then let out a growl at hearing a knock on his door. Walking over he open, well more like jerk it open. "What?" he growled with narrowed eyes at one of his Slytherins. They knew better to bother him late at night unless it was life or death.

"Draco." was all the dark skin Slytherin said before walking away. He knew their head would follow him.

Severus was shocked to see a crying Draco curled up next to Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle standing off to one side. Not sure what to really do.

It was left up to Blaise to tell their head of house what happen to Draco. Once told Severus was ready to kill the Gryffindor but knew he could not. That kill would be left up to their prince. It was his by right.

Severus sends the others away while he tended to Draco. He wasn't sure what he could do but be there for him.

Severus knew he should go to the headmaster about this but knew that Albus would do very little about it. Draco was a Slytherin and the other boy was a seventh year Gryffindor. Albus would favor the lion over the snake. So Snape kept it from the headmaster. But he would tell the one person that should know about this anyways.

The next day Snape asked Potter to stay after class. Harry reinsured his friends he would be fine and had them go on to their next class. Harry would be there soon. Or so he thought.

Once it was just Snape and Potter, Harry watched as the door was closed, locked and have a few strong anti-listening spells placed on them. This caused Harry to raise an eye brow at his teacher. He also noticed that Snape did not move from in front of the door.

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. Only four other people know what happen to Draco the night of the ball. Not counting the two involved that is.

It would seem that Mr. Diggory was the reason behind Draco dumping you and stay away from you. It would seem that Mr. Diggory told Draco to brake up with you or else he would go public with this information.

Draco only wanted to keep you and your secrets safe. So did what was told to do. Dump you. There is more." Severus then said as he saw Harry was about to talk.

"On the night of the Yule ball Mr. Diggory followed Draco out of the room and then rape Draco."

Severus watched as the young vampire prince was taking all this in. He saw him close his eye and take in deep breaths. More then likely trying to calm himself down.

"Where is Draco?" Harry then demanded to know in a low, dangerous growl. He was leaving no room for arguments.

"In his dorm. I gave him an excuse to take the day off. He doesn't need to be around the boy that did this to him." Severus said as he kept watching Harry.

Harry then opened his eyes to show that the green was now a more dark green. More like forest green and there were red flakes in them. There was even a red ring around the greens of his eyes.

Harry's fangs even grow out as his nails turned into claws. Claws that were cutting into the wood of the desk.

Severus stayed in front of the door. He had a feeling something like this would happen.

"Move!" Harry then hissed out as he got up and walked to the door. "Diggory's death is mine by right as dom and I must check on my mate." Harry said as he looked ready to attack the potion master.

Severus had to keep the boy in the room. Until he calm down and his cover wasn't blown. "I can't allow that."

"I said MOVE!"

"And I said I can't do that. You still have a role to play." Severus said trying to reason with the enraged vampire.

It took Harry about an hour to calm down fully before Severus moved from the door and let Harry out.

Harry ran to be at Draco's side. To get Draco see that Harry still wanted him. That he still wanted to be mates one day. He knew they had a long road a head of them but Harry would be the whole way. He would not leave Draco's side.

When it was time for the last event Harry made sure that him and Diggory made it to the cup. He also made sure they touch it at the same time. Diggory had some pay back due and time was up.

Cedric was forced to watch as Voldemort was reborn. Watch he came out looking like death himself. But that wasn't the worst of it. No the worst horror was when Harry was released.

Harry then turned and looked at Cedric. "This is all an act Cedric. Everything you see before you is false. My name is no long Harry Potter. I gave that up long time ago.

The person you see before you is Harry Riddle but you may call me the Dark Prince." Harry said with a smile and a chuckle.

The smile then drop as pure hate was in his eyes. Harry then walked forward towards Cedric as he slid his wand out of his pocket. Harry's hate, his anger, his rage was building with each step he took.

"You took something from me Cedric. More importantly from my mate." Harry said as smile form on his face again. He held his wand in one hand while lightly tapping it in his other hand.

"But I'm not mad." Harry said sweetly to Cedric.

Cedric's breathe hitched as he watch Harry in fear. "Your not?"

"No." Harry said as he lower his wand to his side. "I AM FIERCEST!" Harry screamed.

He swept his wand up then down as he screamed out "CRUCIO!"

As the wand came down with the Cruciatus Curse came shooting out hitting Cedric directly in the chest. Harry was aiming for his heart.

Harry held it there listening to the screams. "Do you hear that Cedric? Those are the screams of a man in pain. Do you want me to stop Cedric? If you do just ask me."

Cedric gave a shaky nod as he was writhing on the ground in pain. "Yes. Yes. P…Please. St…stop."

Harry chuckled some at this. "Don't those words sound formal to you Cedric? Are these the same words my mate used when you raped him?"

Harry slowly lifted the curse off of Cedric as he took two steps back and watch the guy.

Cedric breathed heavily as he coughs up a bit of blood. Looking up at Harry he slowly started to push himself up of the ground.

"It's not like he really loved you. If he did he would have been able to call my bluff."

Harry stood there as his angry grow. Calling for his magical powers the wind slowly started to pick up in which even the Death Eaters shied away and hid their eyes for the harsh wind and the intensity of Harry's powers.

"You dare try to turn this around on me and my mate?! You dare try to get me to doubt his love?! You really have no idea who you are messing with!" Harry yelled out as his powers lifted a few of the smaller rocks and hulled them at the seventh year.

Cedric did all he could to block himself from the act. He knew he was in trouble but was trying to save his ass.

"You don't even deserve to live!" Harry yelled before he pointed his want at Cedric's heart and yelled out those two small killing words. "AVADA KADAVRA!"

A jet of green light shot out of his want and struck Cedric in the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

As Harry's power calm down Tom walked to Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Good job my son." was all he said.

A/n this by far is the longest chapter for this story. I hope you all liked it and don't hate me to much for what I did to Draco. Please send in those reviews**.**


	12. Chapter 12

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. This chapter will hopefully tie up all the lose ends I have in fourth year. This one will be about Hermione and Viktor. This is how I see them. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 7.2

While Harry's life seems to be running out of control Hermione's life was running smoothly. She was the know it all for her year with her encyclopedic knowledge on just about everything.

For the first three years of her Hogwarts school life anyone, including her, saw her dating and maybe even marring Ron Weasley. She had been attracted to him. That was until Viktor Krum came into the picture.

Where as Ron took her for granted Viktor treated her like a princess. Showed her kindness and was very sweet with her.

Viktor would go looking for in her in her favorite place, the library, when he wanted to talk to her. Something that Ron would have never done.

Ron would have waited until she came out before talking to her. He hated the library and always found it boring.

Then there was the fact that Viktor asked her to go with him to the Yule Ball way before Ron even thought of doing it. By the time Ron did ask it was more of an insult then asking to go with him.

Hermione had fun at the ball with Viktor. Viktor made her feel special and like she was queen of the ball. He would say sweet things that seem to make her blush and act shy around him.

Then there was the fact that he was to save her from the merpeople during the second task. This truly showed his feelings for her.

By the time he asked her to come and stay in Bulgaria she was really thinking of it. She knew that at the very lest she would visit him dunning the summer vacation.

The only thing was she didn't know that he was a Death Eater like his headmaster. That his mission had been to make sure that Potter made it to the cup.

He was also a mudblood racist. He believes that all pure-bloods were better then mudbloods and half-bloods.

But when it came to one Hermione Granger it seems he was willing to put his beliefs a side just for her.

Ron would never realize that he lost Hermione. Not until much later.

A/n as I stated this is a side story to show how I see Hermione and Viktor acting towards each other. You really don't have to read and has no really bearing on the story. I hope you still liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 8 part A

The summer between fourth and fifth year were vastly different then any summer before. They were a very busy time for Harry.

As Harry Potter he was belittled and put down for his story about the Dark Lord rebirth. The Minster would not fact the facts about Voldemort being back.

The Minster was also using The Daily Prophet started a smear campaign against Mr. Potter. Calling him a young man with a hero complex and just looking for attention.

On top of that Potter was having to spend as much time as he could squeeze into staying at the Order of the Phoenix's head-quarters. That being Sirius' old home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. A place that was very dark and bleak. Harry could understand why his godfather would run away from a home like that.

The Order of the Phoenix was a group a wizards and witches that were brought together to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Its leader was Albus Dumbledore. It was a around during the first war but when Harry killed the Dark Lord it was disband. Now that the Dark Lord was back Albus brought it back.

The reason why Potter was there was because James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were members. They would still be if still alive or not on the run. Remus was the only one that was still part of the Order. So Harry had to show up.

Sirius never did, he knew that if he did Albus would have him thrown back into Azkaban. That was a place he never wanted to go back to, if he could help it. Just because he never showed up didn't mean he wouldn't let them use his home. No he had to act like he was a light wizard and wanted to take down the Dark Lord. So to do this he let them use his childhood home.

The only good think about having to hang out at Grimmauld, was he got to know the twins better. It would seem that they didn't care what side of the war Harry was on they were on his side. This would come in handy later on and Harry knew that soon they would have to meet his papa and see if he would let them join. He figured they could be spy like Snape was. They might even be able to get information that Snape couldn't get. Highly unlikely but it could happen.

The only draw back was that he had to hang out with Ron, Hermione and Ginny as well. He could do without those three.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were still being question over the events that happen at the end of the World Cup last summer. It would seem that a few still did not believe their story about the young Dark Prince.

Some, like Mad Eye, thought it was a some young upstart just trying to make a name for himself. More then likely a Death Eater's child. This pissed Harry off to no end.

"How the hell do you know that? How do you know that the Dark Prince isn't real?!" Harry finally asked one afternoon. He was sick of the questions by now.

"We all know that the Dark Lord has no kids!" Mad Eye shouted back.

"Do you? He could have one of his followers give him a child. We all know how some of his followers would do anything for him! That or it could be just a Death Eater's child being raised as his heir!"

"Its just some young upstart looking for fame. This Dark Prince isn't a real and isn't a real threat." Mad Eye then said, more or less waving it off.

Harry's eyes narrowed at this one as he let out a small growl. No threat was he? Well then he would have show them how much of a threat he could be.

And show them he did. As soon as he was giving orders by his papa to lead raids he led them. He would make sure that there was as much destruction and killing as possible.

Anyone that looked into the Dark Prince's eyes saw it was full of hate and anger. He's eyes were alive with blazing emerald fires that had a bit of red in them. He's voice carried the anger he felt and when he would say one of the unforgivable, one would feel it as the curse hit them.

These raids were able to help clean and pave the way for his papa's return to power. As well as let everyone know that the Dark Prince was not one to ignore, think of as unimportant, disregard or not see as dangerous. Young Riddle would show them that he was just a dangerous as his papa if not more so in some cases.

As busy as he was Harry did hang out with his friends and family. He wasn't all work. He did take breaks to just be a kid from time to time. He loved hanging out with his friends. He loved how they all could still just hang out and feel like the kids they were.

Then there was his godfather and uncle. Those two were very different. Like the saying goes, as different as night and day, the sun and the moon.

Remus was more serious of the two. He would rather think things throw before putting anything into action. He was also the most calm of the two and seems to love to read.

Sirius, on the other hand, was more for action then thinking. He loved to do things on the spare of the moment. He was also full of life, loved to prank anyone anytime. Something that Snape was still having to leave throw. Sirius was a doer not a thinker.

Harry did have fun hanging out with his uncle and godfather. They made life so much easier at times and full of fun and laughter.

Then there was Draco. Harry knew that they had a long hard road a head of them but he was going to be there for him. Because of what happen last year Harry and Draco had come to a decision that they would always sleep in the same bed at night. This did mean that Draco spent a lot of times at the Riddle Mansion but Harry would spend a few nights at Malfoy Mansion.

Harry was also there to wake Draco up when he would have a nightmare and hold him after them. He would let Draco cry on his shoulders when he need to or let Draco push him away at times. He let Draco made all the moves and never pushed him into anything. He was there to make sure Draco knew he loved him.

A perfect example of this was late one night, or early morning when Harry came home from a raid. He walked into their room they shared to see Draco standing in front of the closed balcony doors. Draco was wearing his silk black p.j with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Draco." Harry called softly as he walked in, placing his broken mask on the dresser next to the door. The raid had been a hard one and his mask was broken while his robes were a lost cause. He would have to get new ones.

Draco spun around and looked at Harry with sad eyes. Eyes that also showed how lost Draco felt at the moment. They were also sparkling with unshed tears. When Harry got in front of him, the tears started to fall silently.

Harry reached up and wiped the tears away before he lean in and lightly kissed Draco. Or at lest that's what it started out as.

It would seem at that moment; Draco needed to feel more then just a soft sweet kiss. He needed to fell the raw passion, lust, want, love that only a kiss from Harry could give him. He needed to feel it and feel it he did.

When Draco started to deep in it, Harry took control back as he wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and the other hand at the back of Draco's head. Harry showed him what he needed at that moment then some. But before it could go to far Harry pulled away from the kiss.

Looking into Draco's hazed eyes Harry knew that he could take Draco at this moment and he wouldn't fight him. But by morning Draco would hate it and put more fear into the young Veela. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Bath." Harry then said as he took Draco by the hand and led him into the bathroom. Once there Draco filled the tub up the way they both liked it before he stripped Harry. When it came to his turn Draco's hands started to shake. Harry just took them both into his hands as he watched Draco.

Harry could see that Draco was replaying the rape scene from Cedric in his mind. That he was hearing Cedric's voice and the words Cedric used. Draco was frozen in place as it was replayed before he pushed away from Harry.

"No. Stop." He cried out as he looked at Harry but didn't see the vampire he saw his rapist. Draco was completely taken over by his vision.

"Draco, it's me Harry." Harry said as he grabbed hold of Draco's arms and held him close. "It's Harry, not Cedric." He said hoping to snap him out of it.

"No….stop please. I dump him like you said to." Draco cried out as he kept looking at Harry but not really seeing him.

"I'm not Cedric!" Harry tried again as looked down at him. "Come on Draco snap out of it."

"Please stop…." Draco then cried as he started to hit Harry in the chest. "Please…."

Harry pushed him away a bit as he looked into his panic filled eyes as he shook his head. "Draco! It's me Harry!" He then called out with a bit of a shake.

Draco just looked up at him without saying anything as it would seem that he was coming out of his nightmare and slowly seeing Harry again. "Harry?" He said very softly before he then looked away when he realized what had happen.

Harry just let out a sigh as he hooked a finger under Draco's chin and lift it. "Look you are already dress for bed. Go lay down and I'll be there shortly."

Draco just gave a slow nodded to this. The truth was he didn't want to take a bath with Harry. He just couldn't bring himself to get naked in front of his love. He just couldn't.

A short while later Harry did come to bed and pulled Draco close to him. Draco had stiffened at this but Harry was to tire to have noticed. Harry never seem to noticed that Draco would stiffen then wait until he was fully asleep to slip out of his arms and roll to the far side of the bed before closing his eyes and getting some rest. This was how Draco would sleep for the rest of the summer. He just wasn't sure what the school year would bring when it came to the nights.

Yes Harry did have a busy summer but it would be nothing compare to the up and coming school year. This year would be the busy one yet.

A/N there is the next chapter. I hope you all like and sorry it took me so long to get it out. Please don't forget to send in those reviews and I'll see you all with the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 8 part B

The school year was a busy one but also a joke. It was a joke because of Rita Skeeter with the Daily Prophet and Dolores Umbridge as the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA for short.

When it came to Rita she was nothing more then a pest. She was always buzzing around gather information for the paper. The thing was the information was either wrong or she didn't gather all the information before writing it in the paper.

Because of her, the smear campaign against Potter was still going strong. It seem like every morning there was something new to write about.

Umbridge, it seems, was sent there to take over the school. To be the eyes and ears for the Minster. To put a stop to all of Potter's lies. The first step was to become the new DADA teacher.

As the new DADA teacher she taught them nothing. Nothing that would help them in the last battle of the war they were in. She taught them theories only. Wouldn't let them practice them.

She soon becomes the High Inquisitor in which she has power over everyone at school. By become this she pointed students, namely Slytherins, as her Inquisitorial Squad. She also seems to come up with new rules every week and each one got dumber and dumber.

At one point she even was able to fire Trelawney. Something that everyone thought that only the headmaster could do. She was even able to get ride of Dumbledore. Because of the fact that Dumbledore was gone she was able to point herself as Headmistress.

Because of all this Hermione was able to push Harry into forming the DA or Dumbledore's army. A secret group of students that would get together and teach each DADA. Normally Potter was teacher. He knew more then the others did.

Hermione was the brains behind it all. She came up with where to have it, when to have and how to get in touch with each other. The class did let students from all four houses in, even if no Slytherin wanted to join.

Because Potter was normal the teacher he did come up with what they would learn. He would always run his ideas by his father. To make sure they wouldn't learn anything that might really help them win the war.

There was one spell that Harry made sure the students learn that Tom did not like. The Patronus Charm. Harry said that everyone, light or dark, should be shown how to use this spell because it drive Dementors away. Harry never like Dementors and wanted to make sure those in class learn it. Whether his father like it or not.

It was close to the holidays one morning when the morning owl mail came in. Picking up the letter that was dropped in Harry's lap he open it up to see an invitation to spend Christmas and New Year's with Draco. It was nothing more then formality. Everyone knew that Harry would or Draco would be at Riddle Manor.

Harry quickly pocketed the invitation before anyone could see it. Besides Ron was to busy trying to find out who wrote Hermione and what the letter said while stuffing his face.

Harry and Hermione made a face at Ron's table manners. It would seem that boy had none and would never have any. Both of them saw it as disgusting how the boy ate.

"It's my letter and I'll choice if you should know anything about." Hermione said, finally getting feed up, before standing and leaving.

Ron looked to Harry, wondering what that was all about. Harry just couldn't understand how some people were so clueless. With a roll of his head he got up and left as well.

Harry had gone to the Gryffindor tower to write Draco back. It was a formality he had to follow or his papa would get very upset with him. Sometime Harry hates all the rules that families like his and the Malfoys had to follower. Half of them didn't even make since but Harry went along with them to keep his papa happy.

When he walked in he saw Hermione sitting on the couch reading the letter again as she had a happy smile on her face and a blush on her checks.

"It's from Viktor isn't?" Harry asked as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Yes. We've kept in touch ever since last year. He's completely different then Ron. He seems more open and respects me more then Ron ever would. But…." she trailed off as she looked back to the letter.

"But what? Did he saw or do something?" Harry asked, generally curious.

Hermione looked at him then looked around to see a few of the other students still in the tower. Taking his wrist she pulled him up and out of the tower.

About ten minutes later they were in the Room of Requirement that was much like their common room but only with the couch, two chairs and the fireplace. That was it.

Once the two were sitting Hermione then told Harry everything. That her and Viktor were in a relationship and had been seen the Yule Ball. About how she spent part of her summer with him in Bulgaria and him with her in the UK. Viktor didn't seem to like the fact that half his summer was in the muggle world but put up with because that was the world that she came from.

Hermione then went on to tell Harry that Viktor was a Death Eater and had been for a short time. Viktor told her what they really were doing. Just trying to save their world. Yes they all believed in pure-bloods being better then half-bloods or even muggleborn.

But when you put that last part to the side, Hermione said she could understand why so many would fight for the dark side.

Harry watched her as she talked before looking to the fire. "Isn't that what you believe the light side is doing? Trying to save our world?"

"Trying to save it from what or whom?" Hermione asked as she to look to the fire. "I've done some thinking and the light side doesn't seem to really want to save it. All the headmaster talks about is for the greater good, to win against the dark lord. Yes I know the dark lord is a psychopath and loves to kill all but pure-bloods but his ideas are good ones."

"You sound like you want to switch sides." Harry then stated as he look back at the busy hair witch. Or at lest she use to have busy hair.

"I….I…I don't know." she then said as she got up and started to walk to a window. The room giving her a window to look out of.

Harry didn't say anything as he looked back to the fire. He knew that if she joined their side she would be a great asset. She was one of the smartest witches in his year.

After a few moments of not saying anything it was Hermione that spoke up first. "What…what would you say if I wanted to? Switch sides I mean." she asked as she turned and looked at Harry.

Harry didn't say anything at first before he got up and walked over to where the brown hair witch was standing as he looked at her for a moment or two before speaking. "I would ask if you truly understand what that means. Ask if you understood that you would lose a lot of your friends like Ron. Ask if you understood you would have to bow down to people like the dark lord and his son the dark prince. Make sure that you understood that you would have to do things, like kill and torture people you may have never meet before."

Hermione watched him and listen to what he said and picked up on one bit of information. "You said lose friends like Ron. What about you, Harry? Would I lose your friendship?"

"It would depend on rather you went dark to stay light." Was the way Harry answered her question without really answering it.

It was two nights later that Harry was using Snape's fireplace to place a fire call to his father. He was talking to him about Hermione and maybe having her join.

"She would be a great asset to our cause. She very smart and quick on her feet. She even has shown loyalty to one of your Death Eaters, Viktor Krum. She knows he's one but has yet to rat him out." Harry said when he could tell his father wasn't going to let her join.

"She's a mudblood."

"So was Lily yet you let her join and even became part of your inner circle." Harry growled out at his father.

Tom said nothing to this. Nothing that wouldn't sound lame anyways. "Fine but I want her to have two tests. The first test will be done by Severus and the second by me. For the first one I want Severus to give Miss. Granger the Veritaserum potion. To make sure she's telling the truth.

The second one will be to test her strength. To see how strong her magic is and if she has what it takes to be one of my Death Eaters." with that Tom ended the fire-call.

Harry just smiled as he looked up to the potion professor. "At lest he's giving her a chance." Harry said before he walked out.

Severus just shook his head at this. He was happy it wasn't another red head that wanted to join. He didn't think he could take that.

A/N There is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. The reason is because I had another story that I had started years ago that I wanted to finally finish and did. On top of that I wrote and posted a one-shot that I had to write. I had wanted to write it for a while now and did.

But now I'm back to this story and hope you all like this chapter. I am working on the next one and hope to have the next one out soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews. Sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 8 part C

Hermione didn't understand why Professor Snape was giving her Veritaserum, the truth serum. She was told she would understand afterwards.

After giving her the three drops, Snape asked her normal questions such as her name, birthday and house. Once answer correctly he started asking her different questions.

To anyone else the questions would seem to be random, having no connection to each other or even based on why he was asking her. To anyone other then Snape and Harry.

Harry knew. He knew they were to really see how loyal Hermione was. It seems she was very loyal to Viktor and really wanted to switch sides. She even said she would kill Ron. This shocked both Harry and Severus.

After words she was told it was one of two tests. These tests would see if she the makings of a Death Eater.

When the holidays started Hermione went with Harry. It was under the cover to spend time with Harry at his place. With Harry and Lupin. This just pissed Ron off.

It seems every holiday/vacation both Harry and Hermione had plans. Neither one ever want to come over to the Burrow. Yet neither would invite him over to their places. Something he couldn't understand and just pissed him off.

When the two got to Harry's home, Hermione was shocked. "You live here?" she asked.

"Welcome to Riddle Manor." Harry said with a smile as he turned when he heard "Welcome home Harry."

Hermione looked over Harry's should to see Sirius Black walking down the staircase.

Harry's smile grew as he ran to his godfather. "Marry Christmas!" He yelled before he crashed into him and gave him a hug.

Hermione watched them for a moment as she then turned back into looking around. The place was really beautiful but homey.

When one first walked in the floor was white marble with swirls of black throw it. One the walls were both muggle and wizarding portrait of many different people from different times.

The room then opens up to a set of two doors. One lead to the sitting room and one Hermione wasn't sure of. It was shut. Then in front of them was the staircase.

The staircase's banister was dark wood while the stairs had a deep purple color carpet on them. She could see it ran up to the landing for the second floor.

After saying their hellos to Sirius they walked up the stairs and to the left. Harry saying that this was the side that the family slept on. The right was for visitors and friends.

As they walked she saw more portraits with a few tables holding rather beautiful and rare flowers. All staying alive by magic.

When they got to Hermione's room, her breath was taking away. "This is my room?" She asked as she stepped in and spun around trying to take it all in.

"Yep." Harry said smiling at the way Hermione was acting to his home and her room. "If everything goes according to plans maybe you can start coming over more often."

"I'd like that Harry." She said smiling at her best friend.

Hermione's room was done white, light pink and very light blue. The carpet was white with hints of light pink and light blues in it. The wall was the same color skim.

When one first walked in and looked to their left there was a door that lead to a bathroom and another one next to it that lead to a sitting room. To their right was a wardrobe, light wood color.

The sitting room was done in light blue and on the small side. Well small to those that lived here. There was fireplace with a couch and two chairs. All done in light blue. There was a small coffee table between the fire place and furniture.

A cross from the door of her bedroom was two set of French doors that open up to the balcony over looking the gardens. Next to them was a vanity, done in light wood color as well.

In the middle of the room was a queen size canopy bed. The curtains were a sheer and pink in color. The bed had a huge light blue cover over them. It looked really soft and comfortable. Like one could just sink into it and never want to get out. At the foot of the bed was Hermione's trunk. The house-elves already unpack for her.

"It's really beautiful Harry. Thank you." She said as she then saw a pair of arms wrap around Harry's waist.

"Marry Christmas Harry." came a husky voice that Hermione knew all to well.

"Marry Christmas Draco." Harry said back as Draco started to kiss Harry's neck and his hands were slowly starting to move down Harry's body.

"We have company Draco." Harry said as he stopped the veela's hands. Draco just looked over Harry's shoulder at Hermione for a moment. "So?" He asked.

Harry just let out a growl as he pulled Draco around from behind him. Draco just snuggled into Harry's side. The Veela had made a lot of progress since last year.

"I thought you two hated each other?" Hermione asked after seeing all that.

"An act." Draco said with a smirk. "It has been nothing but an act. In fact there is a lot that Harry here has been playing at." Draco said as the smirk grew a bit.

Hermione blinked at this as Harry just sighed. "Why don't we sit? I have a lot to explain Hermione." He said as they all walked into the sitting room.

Hermione just blinked as a lot of her questions had just been answered. Such as why the place was called Riddle Manor instead of Potter Manor. Who someone name Tom Riddle was. She knew him better as Voldemort.

She also got told how Harry grew up, why he didn't go by Potter but Riddle instead. And about the way Harry act in school and why.

Harry informed her that their friendship had started out fake but now it was real and he did truly see her as a sister.

"Well…." Hermione said after everything was told. "It does explain a lot of things. So you really don't like Ron?"

"Can't stand him. He only sees me for my fame. Well the fame that goes along with Harry Potter. The whole clan does. Well all but two but you'll meet those two later."

"In about four days she will." came a deep voice as they all looked over to see a tall man standing there.

The man was tall, about 5'9" with dark hair with a hint of grey in it. He was well built and had a young face to him. Hermione seem to be drawn in by his crimson eyes. Eyes that seem to be very cold and hard.

"Papa, how have you've been?" Harry asked as he got up and walked over to the man. "Well I hope?" He asked before giving him a hug.

"Yes. You? School going ok?" the man asked as he hugged Harry back. Hermione picked up that this was Tom Riddle aka Voldemort.

Seeing him like this, Hermione didn't see the scary monster that so many were afraid of. Oh she knew that he was powerful and could kill them all but he seem so…so…so human and fatherly right now. She couldn't help but smile at this.

"Yes fine if it wasn't for the fact I have to keep playing the Potter role. That and Umbridge is making school a living hell." He said with a sigh.

"Language Harry. Language. It's not right for a prince to swear." Tom said as Harry just rolled his eyes at this.

It was now four days later. The day that Tom would test Hermione's magical strength. He had decided on a magical duel. To see how well she would do.

They were down in the lower levels of the place in a wide open room. Nothing but the door that lead in.

All the Death Eaters were called. Bella seem happy to watch. Then again Bella always liked anything that deals with violence.

Hermione's duel was against Crabbe Sr. Hermione's dueling skills surprised a lot of them, even Harry. She was able to take down Crabbe Sr. rather fast.

When this happen Tom just looked over at Lucius and gave a nod. He would duel her next.

This duel was lasting a lot longer and the Death Eaters were really getting into it. There was a lot of shouting, yelling and cheering going on. All of it for Lucius.

Hermione was still thinking like a light witch and fighting fairly while Lucius was using ever trick that he knew. Some that were even seen as dark.

"You know that in the wild the lioness is the one that hunts and kills the prey to feed the pride. To do so she must use ever trick she knows. Are you a true lioness?" Lucius asked of her.

"Oh course I am!" Hermione growled back at him. "And I'll prove it!" That is just what she did, prove it.

Hermione started using spells that only seven years or older would have know of or could even do. She also started using spells that no true light witch would dare to use. Only those that were called dark would dare to use them. This made the duel even more fun to watch.

Even with her dueling like this Lucius still had the upper hand. After a bit longer he had her on the ground, holding her wand, with his wand at her throat. The killing curse on his lips as a voice rang out.

"ENOUGH!" the voice yelled out. Stilling the duel.

A/N I hope you all like this one. Like I said, sorry it took me so long to get it out. With the holidays here it might take me even longer to get the chapters out. But do not fear, I will keep posting until the end. I hope you all like this one and please send in those reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews. Sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 8 part D

Everyone stopped talking as there prince moved forward. It had been the prince that stopped the duel, not their Lord. All waited to see what would happen next.

Harry walked up to the two duelists as he smiled at both of them. "You did well, both of you did. Lucius you have shown how well of a duelist you are and why one should not cross you. You have also help Miss. Granger show how strong her magic is and how well of a duelist she is. We thank you."

Lucius just smiled as he bowed to the prince then their Lord before walking to join back with the other Death Eaters.

Harry then smiled at the girl still on the ground. After helping her up, handing her wand back to her Harry spoke. "As for you. You have proven your loyalty and strength. You hall receive the mark next year with other your age."

This caused for the mass of Death Eaters to go off in an uproar. Crying and yelling out their disgust for having a mudblood joining their ranks.

"SILENCE!" Harry yelled as the glared at the group. Once they were silent he went on.

"Yes Miss. Granger is a mudblood but she will be using for the upcoming war and believes in our main cause. The protection on our world from the muggles.

But let you all not forgot Lily Potter. She was a Death Eater like all of you. She proudly fought by your sides and you by her's. Like a few of you, she was part the Dark Lord's inner circle.

Many of you saw her as a friend and still moan her death. But it would seem many of you forgot what she was." At this point Harry gave his father a look before he went on with his speech.

"Lily Potter, the woman that gave me, your prince, life was a disgusting mudblood."

This caused the Death Eaters to all nodded but no one said a word to this.

"My son is right." Tom said as he moved to stand next to Harry and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Miss. Granger will make an excellent member of our group. And because of what she is, no one will expect her to want to join us and able to join. She can get information that others would not." Tom said as he finally spoke up.

After that the Death Eaters were dismissed. It was no sooner then the last one left that Hermione pass out. Harry barely caught her before she hit the hard floor.

It was severely hours later that the young lioness woke up to find Harry and his friends around. They all seem very worried for her. "What happen?" she asked.

"You duel against my father, lost yet won the right to be a Death Eater, then fainted." Draco answered with a smile. He seems to know something. They all did.

"Why didn't you tell us about your condition? I could have talked my father into away that wouldn't have left you physical, mentally, and magically drained." Harry said with a mix of hurt and anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about? What condition?" Hermione asked, very confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Pansy asked sitting on the other side of her. Taking both of Hermione's hands into her Pansy spoke "You're pregnant. You're going to be a mother." Pansy said with a huge smile.

Hermione's eyes went wide at this as she starred at the other girl. "I'm pregnant?" she said shocked.

"Yes. About three months. Did you not have any idea that you were?" Pansy asked as Hermione just shook her head still in shock.

"I mean I've not been able to hold anything…..I have to tell Viktor! He has a right to know his going to be a father!"

"You can tell him later. Right now you need to rest." Harry said pushing her back down. Hermione only nodded because of a wave of dizziness that hit her.

Hermione just used the next few days to get use to the idea of being pregnant and even excite about it. It seems to be the thing to bring her and Pansy close.

It would seem that Pansy loved kids and found in Hermione's room talking about the baby. Talking from anything and everything. Going over what the baby might look like, what names to pick and even buying the baby a few items. This caused Hermione to smile at the Slytherin.

It was also when Hermione realized that not all Slytherins were slimy snakes. Some could be really sweet and maybe even a friend of hers.

On Christmas Eve, Hermione went home to spend Christmas with her family before being sweep off to Bulgaria to spend New Year's Eve/Day with Viktor. It's when she told him about her being pregnant. Right at midnight, Viktor asked Hermione to marry him. Hermione said yes.

When winter break was over Hermione couldn't wait to tell them the good news.

It was on the train ride back to Hogwarts when Harry asked Hermione how the rest of her vacation went.

"Viktor asked me to marry him!" she all but screamed as Luna and Ginny looked at the engagement ring. Ohhing and ahhing over it. Neville and Harry just smiled at this.

"When did this happen?" Ron asked as he got red in the face.

"Right at midnight New Year's. I'm so happy and excited. After all it's only right seeing how I'm carrying his child." Hermione said as this caused Ginny's eyes to wide at this.

"I'm happy for you Hermione." Ginny said. It would seem that Ginny had figured out that Hermione and Ron would never marry. She may not have the girl as a sister in law but they would always be friends.

This caused Harry to give the red head girl another chance. Maybe she grew up some and wouldn't be half bad to hang out with.

Ron on the other hand was beyond pissed as he started to yell at her and call her a slut and a saying she was sleeping with anyone. The baby might not even be Krum's.

Harry's eyes had slowly started to swirl with red as Ron started to yell and call her names. He even tries to warn Ron to shut his mouth. But the red head wouldn't listen. He then went too far.

"I bet you even spread your legs for Snape. It's the only a lion can get good grades in his class." Ron said with narrowed eyes that widen when Harry lunged for him.

The vampire's hands closed around Ron's neck as he was hissing at him. "You foul filth! How dare you talk to my sister in such away! I will kill!"

It took the four of them to pull Harry off of Ron. Ending any friendship that Ron and Harry had. Ron ran out screaming about Harry being crazy. Ginny went after her brother to calm him down.

Luna left and got Draco. It was the only way to calm the vampire down. Harry would never know how Luna knew to do that but was happy she did.

It was also then that Harry learns that Neville and Luna would always be on Harry's side. No matter what Harry might be on.

The rest of the school year was crap for Potter. He ended up in detention with Umbridge. She made him use a blood quill to right his sentients with.

The blood quill used Harry's own blood to write with and crave 'I will not tell lies' into Harry's left hand. All this did was piss Harry off.

Then she put a life band on Harry from playing in quidditch games. This really pissed Harry off. She more or less took away the only form of fun and freedom he had. He was ready to rip the pink toad's head off.

Plus the Inquisitorial Squad 'bust' the DA. Harry had told Draco it was ok to bust them. But yet he felt bad that everyone in the DA had to use blood quills to write their lines.

The best part was when the twins set fireworks off. Those were fun to watch and the look on Umbridge's face was priceless.

The school year was coming to end. Athena, Harry's pet snake, could tell that Harry was full of questions about who he was. About his vampire half.

She had told, one evening, to go and talk to Snape. Saying that he would be the only one to understand what he was going throw because of two secrets.

Harry tries to get Athena to tell him what these secrets were but she wouldn't say.

Athena had also become a watch dog, well watch snake. It would seem that Ron and a few of the others Gryffindors try to mess with Harry things. Athena had to bit a few of them to get them to back off.

Harry was grateful to her and showed it by always bring her favorite meal to her.

It was late one evening when Harry finally got a changed to talk to Severus. He really was in need of answers.

Harry knocked on the door and when it opens walked in. This only caused Severus to raise and eye brow before shutting the door.

"Harry what do you need?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"Why?" was all Harry asked.

"Why? Why what?"

"Why is it harder and harder to keep the vampire side at bay? Why does it keep coming out? Last year I nearly raped Draco, I killed Diggory for raping Draco, and this year just about killed Ron for calling Hermione a slut." Harry asked as he plops down on Severus couch.

"You read books on vampires. You should know." Severus said as he sat down in a chair.

"All they talked about was what I am, the history, what a vampire can or can not do. Like being able to get pregnant or get their partner pregnant. On that note I hope Draco doesn't mind getting pregnant because I will not." Harry said with a slight smirk.

"The books hardly talked about what will happen when I got throw my inheritance. Athena said to talk to you. That and something about two secrets."

Severus just watched the young teen before he spoke. "I can tell one of these two secrets. The other I can not until the other person involved wishes to.

The one I can tell you about is that I am vampire just like you Harry. So I do understand what you are going throw."

Harry just starred at him like he had lost head. "You're a vampire like me? How come I never knew?" Harry demand to know.

"It never came up." Severus stated simply. This just Harry to glare at him.

The two talked for a long time that night. Severus explains that because his inheritance was just a few months away that was why the vampire was so strong.

Harry question about last year, Severus just said it was because he was pissed.

Severus also told Harry to not think of the vampire side of him as a different being like Remus does with his wolf. But he should embrace it.

When Harry got up to leave he walked passed Severus when he got a whiff of a smell. It wasn't very strong but it was that Harry knew. Harry's eyes went wide when he realized where the smell came from.

"YOU'RE MATED TO HIM?!"

A/N There is the next chapter. I am on a week vacation so I am hoping to get more chapters out more often but not making any promises. I hope you all like this chapter and please send in those reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is another chapter from me. I hope you all like it and please send those reviews. Sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 9 part A

Harry let out a growl as he paced back and forth in his room. He couldn't believe they would lie to him.

"We wanted to wait until you came into your inheritance." came a voice that caused Harry to spin around at the speaker behind him. It was Severus.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Harry said throw clench teeth.

Severus could feel how Harry was letting his magic run wild. Things were flying off shelves. Curtains were whipping around along with their robe and hair by the strong wind.

Snape even had to duck when a few books were thrown at him. He could see that Harry was the very center of the storm and his was pissed.

"Please let us explain!" Severus then yells at Harry as he once again had to duck as a thick book was hurled at him.

"Explain!? The truth is you lied to me! You said to trust you but you keep secrets from me!" Harry hissed out.

"Just….just get out!" Harry said as the storm seems to die some.

"Please Harry." Severus tries again.

"I SAID GET OUT OF ME ROOM!" Harry then roared at the professor.

Severus could feel himself being lifted up before hurled across the hall and hit the wall. He looks up to see Harry's magic slam the door shut and lock.

It would seem that no one could get in to talk to Harry. Not even Draco.

Harry kept himself locked up in his room for a week. His father was beyond pissed. Tom had raids for Harry to go on but Harry wouldn't even answer him. Let alone open the door. Tom thought Harry was acting childish. Like a spoiled child.

It was now one even about a week and half later that Harry hear a knock on his door. "Go away Draco." Harry called. Harry did feel bad for sending the Veela away all the time but he needed sometime to himself.

"It's not Draco." "But us." came two similar but difference voice of the twins.

Harry got up as he let them in. "I'm not going to forgive them." He said. He figured they were called in to get Harry to talk.

"For what?" Fred asked. Harry could see on their faces they had no idea what he was talking about.

The twins had been on a mission for Tom. A mission that no one know about but Tom and the twins.

Once they were all sitting on Harry's bed Harry went into his story. He told them about the night when he found out to how he throw Severus out of his room. He even told them about how he wouldn't talk to anyone.

The twins sat on either side of Harry. They let Harry vent. They could tell he really needed this. Just to have someone let him vent and not try to explain anything.

The twins didn't say anything at first. They weren't sure what to say.

"Why don't you" "let them explain?" "I'm sure they" "have a good reason." the twins said. Speaking like they normally did.

"I should and I'm sure they do but it hurts. They said…no HE said I could trust him. That there would be no secrets." Harry said, stressing the word he.

Harry got up and walked up to the window at this point. Harry stood there with his arms around himself.

"I had to keep it a secret to keep my son safe." The three turned to look at the one who just spoke.

Standing there in the doorway was Severus' mate, Tom. Harry's father.

Harry looked at him before turning back to the window. The twins took this a sign to leave. They knew Harry needed to talk this out with his father.

Once the twins were gone Tom closed Harry's door and walked over to stand beside Harry.

"We didn't mean to hurt Harry. Only to protect you. That is why we wanted to wait. Because once your inheritance came you would be physical and magical stronger."

Harry kept looking out the window. He didn't say anything. He wanted to hear it all before he spoke.

"It was also to keep you safe. If we told before then you could have been in more danger then you already are.

Being my heir places you in harms way a lot. Everyone trying to capture you in hopes of luring me out. They know you're my only weakness. The only one they know of.

But if word got out that Severus was my mate then he would be used not just against me but you as well. Can you understand why we wanted to wait?" Tom then asked as he looked at Harry.

Harry turned and looked at his father as he gave a nod. "I can." was all he said before giving his papa a hug.

For most of the summer Harry went on raids. Harry loved them.

Harry loved watching as wizards and witches ran from him in terror. To see the fear on their faces made Harry smile. Hearing their screams and please for mercy made Harry laugh and watching them wither in pain form the Cruciatus curse made a warm feeling bubble up inside of him.

The best part was when he was allowed to send the dark mark in the air. To watch as the wizards and witches terror seem to double when they saw this made Harry smile even more at this. It was like adding the cherry to very delicious hot fudge Sunday.

Then there was Hermione's wedding. It was held over in Bulgaria.

All Hermione's friends and family were invited. Pansy was asked to be Hermione's maid of honor. It was a very beautiful wedding.

Viktor and Hermione wouldn't be able to go on a honeymoon because she was about to give birth. Harry couldn't wait until the baby was born.

Shortly after that Harry had to spend at lest two weeks at The Orders headquarters. It would seem that Dumbledore had a mission for Remus and so Harry had to stay there.

The Weasleys were not happy with Harry. They had heard what happen between Harry and Ron. They were now shunning him.

Molly was devastated over the fact that Hermione had ran off and married someone other then Ron. She also hating the fact that Harry was showing no signs in liking Ginny. All her plans were in ruins. It was two weeks of pure hell for Harry.

The Order did try to get Harry to stay until school started but that would have put him there when his birthday hit. Harry knew he couldn't and wouldn't stay. He had to be home and with Draco. Remus barely came back in time to take Harry home.

Harry's birthday would be one that neither him nor Draco would soon forget.

A/N There is the next chapter. I know it's rather short but I figured I would stop here instead of making it a run on chapter. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

This is not a chapter but explaining something in my story.

A reviewer said that I was saying one thing then turning around and condensing myself with something else. This is on the topic of how my story is anti-woman but yet accepting of gays. This is not true.

Yes my story is anti-woman but yet it's also ant-gay but not as openly about it. I'll explain with my main paining Harry and Draco.

Harry is the man of the couple and Draco is the woman. While no one would really say anything or do anything to Harry a lot will be done to Draco.

Draco will have the same rights as a normal woman of high rank and breed would. And will have the same freedoms as women do.

Draco will also lose a lot. Because he is the woman of the family he will lose his rights to the money, the lands, and any family business the Malfoys might have.

He will also lose his title as lord and even his name. When Draco and Harry mate (marry or whatever you wish to call it) Draco will no longer be Draco Malfoy but Draco Potter.

Everything he has will go to Harry. Harry will become not only Lord Riddle, Lord Potter but also Lord Malfoy. Harry will control their money and lands. Harry will run the family business. Harry will get it all.

Draco will be seen as the Lady of the family. He will have the rights that a Lady will have and that isn't a lot.

On top of that Draco could lose friends over this. Only those that are his true friends would stay by his side.

The purebloods drill this into their sons' head in hopes that they will be to scare to lose it all and marry a pureblood witch.

Purebloods do not like gays but if their son will not marry a witch then they will hope he will be the male, the man in the couple.

That is how the purebloods see it in my story. If you did not get that at first then I hope it explains it all.

For those that did get it then I'm sorry for my rant but I wanted to explain and not be accused of condensing myself.

As I tell you all I am working on my next chapter and hope to have it out soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Vampire and his Veela

A/N This is just part of this chapter. I will have the rest of the chapter out soon. Also this is just the lemon.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 9 part B

Harry's birthday was a great one. It started out as a huge party with all of his friends and family there. After all this was an important birthday. The day he came into his vampire heritance. But for Harry and the Draco the real party happens later that night.

Harry led Draco to their room as he slowly closed the door behind them and put up a silencing charm. He then pulled the scared Veela close to him. Harry could smell how scared Draco was but it had to be done. They had to bond.

Harry let out a sigh as he just held Draco close. "I know you're scared but…"

"It has to be tonight. To complete the bonding it has to happen tonight." Draco finished for Harry. Harry just nodded to this as he then leans in and started to slowly kiss the blond 16 year old.

The kiss started out slow and gentle. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist while Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry started to slowly walk Draco backwards, towards the bed as the kiss started to heat up.

Draco felt the bed behind him and fell onto it without breaking the kiss. Harry let his hands start to roam over Draco's body as he stared to add heat and passion to the kiss.

Harry then started to kiss down the blonde's jaw line and up to his ear. He then licked the outside of the ear before nibbling on the lope. Hearing Draco moan made the vampire smile. He knew he would have to take it easy and slow for their first time. Later they may try new things.

Harry then pulled away long enough for them to move to the middle of the bed and to remove their shirts. Harry then lean back down and kissed Draco again before moving down his neck.

Harry lick and lightly bit Draco's pale neck. Harry had to hold back the need to bite and mark Draco. That would come later.

Harry then moved down Draco's body as he paid close attention to his nipples. He sucked, bit, and licked one while his hand played with the other one. He then moved to other and did the same thing until the both were pebble hard.

Draco for his part was rock hard and panting. He arched his back and let out a loud moan when Harry attacked his chest.

Harry just smirked at this as he then started to kiss his way down the pale body. He started to kiss around the belly button before dipping his tongue it in. This seems to cause Draco to laugh. It was his very ticklish spot. Harry stored this information away for later.

Harry then pulled away as he undid Draco's pants and pulled them and boxers down and off. He threw them off to the side as he smiled down at Draco.

Draco's panic and fear came rushing back at this point. His member started to wilt as his fear grew. He even started to shake as the memories of Diggory came rushing back.

Harry knew this would happen as he lean back down and kissed Draco softly. "I'm not him Draco. I'll take my time and make sure you enjoy it as much as I will." He said softly.

"But…I'm not…." He trailed off as he looked away from his love.

"Not what? A virgin? To me you still are. He forced you Draco. He may have physically taken your virginity but mentally and emotionally you still are one. Now relax and let me make you feel good." Harry said as he kissed him again.

While he kissed him one of Harry's hands slipped between them as they stared to move up and down Draco's now soft member. It didn't take long for the member to become hard again and Draco to start moaning in Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled away from Draco as he moved down to his favorite lollipop. He gave the blond Veela a grin before his licked the tip of it.

This caused Draco's eyes to snap open, that he didn't remember closing, as he bucked his hips. Draco then moan loudly when he felt that wonderful warm wet mouth swallows him whole.

Harry just grin at this as he watched Draco. He loved the looked of complete bliss that was one the Veela's face. He knew that all thoughts of Diggory were long gone and all that Draco could think of was the wonderful feeling that he, Harry, was giving him. Harry made a silent vow to himself that he would be the only one to ever put that look on the young man's face. He would never let anyone else touch what was him.

For Draco's part he couldn't seem to get enough. Harry was doing wonderful things with that tongue of his and it was driving him crazy. Draco also knew that he wouldn't be able to last any longer if he kept it up.

Sensing that Draco was close to his release he pulled away. This caused Draco to let out a whimper as Harry just lean in and kissed Draco. While he was doing this Harry got read of his pants and boxers before reached into the draw next to the bed and pulled out a jar of lube.

Once his fingers were greased up he circled Draco's opening before slowly pushing in. Draco had pulled away from the kiss when he felt the finger slowly enter him. This caused him to tense up.

"Relax love. It'll make it make it better if you don't tense up so much." Harry said softly as he was slowly moving his finger in and out. He then slowly pushed a second finger in.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut at the pain of this. It really did hurt and flashes of Diggory reappeared in his mind. "It hurts." He said with a whimper.

"I know love but I have to do this to get you ready." Harry said softly as he pushed them further in. When he did he brushed against a spot that caused Draco to gasp.

Harry just smiled. He found the spot. His sweet spot, his prostate. Harry aimed his fingers at this spot as he started to scissors him before adding the third and last finger.

When he thought Draco was well prepared he pulled the fingers out. Draco let out another whimper at the lost. Harry just grinned at him before he lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

Draco took deep breaths trying to keep himself relax. He knew this would hurt but also knew that Harry was trying not to hurt him. That Harry loved him very much. Just like Draco loved him.

Once Harry was completely in he stilled and let Draco get use to him. Once Draco gave a nod Harry started to slowly thrust in and out.

It didn't take long before Harry found Draco's sweet spot again. This caused Draco to gasp again and beg Harry to go harder and faster.

Harry smiled as he watched Draco moan and scream in pleasure. As he would arch his back and move his body in time with Harry. Harry knew that he would be the only one to do to Draco. To be the only one to bring him this kind of pleasure.

Knowing that he was close Harry reached in between them as he grabbed Draco and started to pump in time with the his thrust. Draco throws his head back when he went over the edge with Harry's name on his lips.

Harry, feeling Draco tighten around him, thrust a few more times before he lean forward and bit down on Draco. Right were the shoulder and neck meet. After drinking a small amount, he lick the wound so it would close.

Harry pulled away as he smiled at his new mate before giving him a smile. "I love you Draco." He said before pulling out and lying down next to him.

Draco snuggled close to his mate with a happy smile on his face. "I love you to, Harry."

A/N ok there you guys go. This is just part one of this chapter. I hope you all like it. On to the next part.


	20. Chapter 20

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is the rest of the chapter. I hope you all like it.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 9 part B part 2

It was later that night. Draco and Harry complete the bond and had gone at it a couple of times. As Draco laid there he watched as Harry slept as he thought back to a few days ago. When his godfather, Severus, had a talk with him. A talk he really needed.

~Flashback~

_Harry was on a mission with Remus to see about getting more werewolves and vampires to join their side. A mission that should be easy for those two._

_Draco was in his room reading when his godfather knocked on the door before coming in. Severus asked Draco to have a walk with him in the gardens. Draco knew something was up. His godfather never wanted to walk in the gardens unless something was up._

_Once in the garden it seems like forever before Severus started to talk. "I want to talk to you about the night you and Harry bond." he started._

_Draco paled a bit. "You really don't have to have this talk with me. I know what will happen and what I'm expected to do." Draco said in hopes that Severus would let the subject drop. He was in no such luck._

"_I figured you did Draco but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about how you feel about it. How you feel about Harry touching you. Its not been that long since Diggory raped you." Severus said. If anything, the potion master was blunt with his talks._

_Draco said nothing to his at first. "Scared." He then said after the short pause._

"_Of what?"_

"_Disappointing him."_

"_That's not all. Is it?"_

_Draco didn't say anything at this. He wouldn't even look at the one saw as an uncle. _

"_I figured it wasn't all of it." Severus said as they kept walking. "You know you must go through this on his birthday. If not he will go crazy with the need to bond with you and mark you as his. When a vampire finds their mate the pull to mate with them right away to ward off all other will make them do just about anything. I know this by first hand account."_

_This cause Draco to look up at his uncle for a moment before looking forward again. "I know this Uncle Sev. I have read up on vampires and bonding with one. I know what my new role in life will be and how I shall act in that new role. I know all I need to know but that doesn't help with the fear I feel. I also know that the fear is silly. I know that Harry will take care of me and never hurt me like….he did." Draco said as he gave a sigh._

"_But you still feel it." Snape said as Draco just gave a nod. "You fear that not only will you disappoint him but he may not want you because you are no longer a virgin._

_Trust me Draco, these fear have no bases. The young vampire loves you deeply. He will not turn you away nor will he ever look at you any different then he does now."_

_Draco just looked up at his uncle for a moment or two before he smile. "Thank you Uncle Sev. You've help a lot."_

End Flashback~

Draco had been right when he thank his uncle. He had helped him. He also knew that his uncle had been right. Harry would always love just like he loves him now nor will he ever turn Draco away.

Draco snuggled closer into his vampire's arm knowing that Harry would never leave. Nor would he ever hurt him.

With the beginning of school fast approach everyone started to realize they had a problem. Harry was very possessive of Draco. They all knew that Harry wouldn't let them sleep in different beds let alone in different parts of the school. Harry wouldn't want to sit in a different compartment on the train ride to school nor at different tables for meals. It was going to be very hard because they were in different houses.

They only answer they could come up with was let the truth out but they couldn't. They let the world know that Draco was Veela but was mated to Dark Prince not Potter. Hell everyone knew that the Malfoys were supporters of the Dark Lord and were not going to hide it.

By the time they had to leave to get to the station on time they had no real answer. They all hoped that Harry would behave himself and would have if not for Ron.

Remus and Harry just showed up at the station just moment after the Malfoys had arrived. It was hard for Harry not to be with his mate. He also hated how everyone was looking at Draco. To Harry some had lust and want in their eyes for his mate. It was taking all he had not attack them.

It became harder when Ron open his mouth. Remus couldn't believe that Ron would be that dumb. No one knew what the Dark Prince looked like yet Ron was going to put down his mate. Remus just shook his head.

Draco had just arrived at the station. He could see his mate showing up just moments after him. He gave a gentle smile in his direction but could see that his was upset at having to stay away. Draco then heard Ron call out his name.

"I read in the paper you're not as pure-blood as you lead everyone on to believe you were. That you're a Veela and mated to another man." Ron said with disgust before smirking at the blond.

Being curious he walked over the red head. "What do you want?" he asked in a board tone.

"Just wondering how it feels to be someone's bitch? After all we all know your to much of a woman to be the man in the relationship.

How your family must be shamed of you. The once proud Malfoy heir is nothing more then a woman." Ron said laughing as he got on the train.

Draco was taken back by this as he watch the red head get on the train. He then looked around to see how everyone was whispering and looking at him. He notices that some of the other guys were looking at him with disgusts in their eyes. While other had lust in their eyes.

He then noticed that a lot of girls were looking at him with pity. They knew what kind of life he was now forced to lead. Some just shook their heads at him and looked back to their friends. Draco just couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. Disgust, lust, want and even pity. It was all around him and was starting to scare Draco. He was use to people talking about him but never like this. It was all new for him.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his parents standing behind him. "Don't listen to them son. We are proud of you and the choice you made in a mate."

Narcissa just smiled at their son before she turned to were Harry and the werewolf were standing before looking back at her son. "He'll protect you when you really need him to." With that they watched there son walk on the train before leaving themselves.

Harry was glaring at where Ron had been while letting out dangerous growls. He's eyes were turning red with the rage he felt for the red head as his fangs were enlarging. He wanted to rip Weasley a part. To tear his body into so many small parts there would never be able to find them all. He wanted his blood.

Remus was having a hard time holding Harry back as he watched Draco board the train. Once he was on he looked at Harry and whispered into his ear. "Sit with your mate and don't listen to anything anyone says." with that he let Harry go. He just hoped he didn't try to rush the Dark Lord's plans.

Harry ran down the length of the train until he found the compartment that Draco was in. He slam the door open to see their friends with him. They seem to be trying to cheer him up.

They didn't say anything as they watched Draco stand up and walk over to him. Harry reached out and pulled the upset Veela close to him as he nuzzled him. Harry then walked in as he sat in Draco's spot and pulling him into his lap.

Harry held onto him tightly as he then leans in and gave him a soft and gentle kiss. This seems to cheer Draco up and calm Harry down.

For the rest of the train ride the six of them talked. They talked and laugh about their summers as they caught up with each other. Because of how busy they all were they didn't get a chance to see of each other much.

It was getting late and Pansy could see the station coming into view. This was the part that Harry was hating. He would have to let Draco go and play the part of Potter again.

Harry waited until the others left before walking out himself. He then got in a carriage with Neville and Luna. The three of them talk as they also caught up with each other's lives.

Through out the opening feast Harry kept an eye on Draco. He wanted to make sure he was ok but he could see that his mate was uncomfortable. He could tell that Draco didn't like the looks and whispers about him that was going on around them.

It was taking what little self control he had left not to yell at them. To tell them off and that Draco was his mate. But he knew it would do more harm then good plus ruin his father's plans. He really didn't want to get a Howler from his father over that one.

Starting that night, Harry kept up with sneaking out and going down to the Slytherin common room then up to Draco's dorm. There he would lay down with his mate to get some sleep. It was the only way he would be able to sleep. He had gotten used to having Draco next to him at night since that summer.

As the school year went on classes did help distract Harry from being away from Draco so much. That and getting things ready for the fall of Dumbledore and the Order. The first thing was to find a place to keep those he would hold as prisoner and making sure it was secure. He was able to do both of these with one place. The Chamber of Secrets.

Harry and his father were the only two that knew were it was and how to get in and out. It was the perfect place. Plus the basilisk was gone so didn't have to worry about it getting out again.

Once the war started Harry would be able to drop the damn Potter act. He couldn't wait to that. He really hated that role.

It was now two months since Harry sent his father an owl saying he found a place and waiting for his signal. He was starting to get piss. He wanted this damn war start so he stop living the lies and have Draco by his side at all times where he belong.

He finally got his letter about two days before Halloween. It came with the morning owl post.

The owl flew in dropped the letter in his lap and flow off. Harry picked it up and read it as he smiled.

Neville, who was the only one that Harry likes, sat across from him as he watched him grin. "Good news?" He asked.

Harry just handed him letter. All it said was 'start' this caused Neville to become confused. "Start?" He asked.

"Yes start. It means I can finally get my revenge and stop living this damn lie." Harry said in a whisper as he looked at the Weasleys and then at the headmaster. He then looked back at Neville.

"I'll give you one week to owl your grandmother if you want out of there before it starts. After that I can't promise you that you'll be safe because all hell will brake lose." Harry said before finishing off his breakfast.

A/N There is the next chapter. I have a feeling this story wont last to much longer. Not sure how much longer but not much. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 9 part C

It was the night of the Halloween dance. The first dance the school had since the Yule Ball two years ago. It was the talk of the school and hardly any class work got done. The teachers had a hard during their classes.

Once the classes were over with everyone started to get ready for the dance. While all this was going on three students went missing. Ron, Ginny and Harry. At first no one really noticed but when people started to notice no one really thought about it. These three were always seen together so everyone just figured they were. They were all right and yet wrong.

The three of them were together but not play games, study, hang out or even get ready for the dance. No they were together for another reason all together. It was to slowly let masks drop and the truth to come out.

Harry smiled as he watched the two youngest Weasleys start to come around. He had stunned them and with his two secret bodyguards taken them to a place no one would find them.

Ginny was the first to wake as she looked around before her eyes landed on Harry.

"Harry…" Ginny called to the black hair teen before she realized she was shackled to the wall. It was also then she realized where she was. The Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry what's going on? Why am I back here and shackled to the wall?" she asked as her panic started to rise.

"It's simple really." Harry said as he looked over to Ron who was awake now as well. "You two will help the world see who I really by, you Ronald being my first victim and you, Ginevra will be one of many that will be capture then later sold as a slave. You will help bring in money to pay for all the damage this tiresome war brings."

"You won't lay one hand on her!" Ron then growled out as he struggled in his own shackles. "If you do I'll kill you!"

This caused the two to look over at him. Ginny was struggling in her shackles to get to her brother while Harry just gave him a confused look.

"You kill me?" Harry then asked as he started to laugh. "You really think you can kill me, the Dark Prince?" You are too funny." Harry said as he laughed some more.

When Harry let it slip who he was the two red heads still in their struggle to look at Harry.

"The Dark Prince?" Ginny ask as her panic spiked.

"You're crazy! There is no way your him!" Ron yelled, hoping this was all some kind of sick joke.

"I'm crazy? I can't be him?" Harry asked before his eyes narrowed at them. "Trust me its all true. I'm the Dark Prince and my father is the Dark Lord Voldemort." He growled out at these two. "But I really don't have time for you two right now. I need to get ready for the dance and make sure no one is dancing with my mate." "Mate?!" the two Weasleys asked but never got answer as Harry walked away from them.

Draco was standing with Pansy and Blaise as he was looking into the sea of students looking for Harry. "I can't find him." He said with a sigh.

"I'm sure he's out there. Maybe you're over looking him." Pansy said as she looked out as well, hoping to spot their best friend's mate.

"I would be able to see him, Pansy. It's not like everyone but a lot of thought into their costumes. If any." Draco said as he looked over where Longbottom and Lovegood were dancing together. "So finding him shouldn't be this hard."

"Finding who?" came a whisper in Draco's ear. Draco spun around to see a very sexy vampire standing behind him. "Harry?" Draco asked.

"Who else?" Harry asked as he smiled. When he did Draco could see that Harry let his fangs grow some along with his hair. It now reached past his shoulder and had it tied at the nape of his neck.

Draco then let his eyes travel over Harry's body as he could feel himself grow hard at how hot Harry looked.

To anyone that seen the muggle movie Interview with a Vampire Harry looked like one of them. Granted not many at the school would have but that really didn't matter at the moment.

"You look fucking hot." Draco said as he couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

"The same can be said about you." Harry said as he let his own eyes travel the length of Draco's body then back up. This only caused Draco to blush.

For Draco's costume he dressed as a pirate. The costume includes an embossed vinyl vest, gauze shirt, boots, sash, bandana, belt with gold color buckle, hat, and an eye patch. All in all Draco made one hell of a pirate.

Harry then reached out and took Draco's hand and led him onto the dance floor where they started to dance to a slow song.

Draco just smiled up at his vampire as he snuggled close and laid his head on Harry's chest. This only made Harry smile more.

Everyone watched them as they whispered. No one seems to know who the mysterious vampire was or why Draco was dancing so close to him. After all Draco did say he was the mate of the Dark Prince so he shouldn't be this friendly with this vampire.

There was only one conclusion to this was that the vampire was the Dark Prince himself. But who?

It was about an hour into the dance when Harry saw that Albus was starting to walk towards them. "Time to leave my love." Harry said as he glared at the headmaster and started to pull Draco throw the crowd.

Pansy and Blaise saw what was going as they also left the dance along with their head of house. No one seems to notice that those three left.

Harry just smirk when he pulled his mate throw an exit that none of the teachers knew of. Only a sect few did know of it.

One the five of them were in Snape's private room with the wards up Severus turned and glared at his mate's son and his godson. "What in the world were you two thinking of dancing like that? Now everyone knows that you are here Harry. And I don't mean Potter either." Severus said with a glare.

"He's my mate. I can dance how ever I like with him." Harry said calmly as he sat in a chair with Draco in his lap.

"As true at that is you were told to keep your cover until the last part of your mission was carried out." Severus said as he sat down in his own chair rubbed the bridge of his noise. "My mate is going to kill you then more then likely me for letting this happen."

"I don't think papa will do that. He loves us to much." Harry said with a smile. This only caused Severus to glare even more at Harry.

"The only think that will happen is that Albus will watch me more closely then he normally does. Trying to see if I hang out with someone I normally don't. Or try to see if there is anyone that I'm really into, like a lover." Draco said from his spot on Harry's lap.

"And will be there to keep an eye on Draco like always." Pansy said to their head of house.

"We all have to extra careful now." Severus said before getting up to pour himself something to drink and tea for the kids.

Just as Draco said, Albus keep a closer eye on the Slytherins. Just to figure out whom the vampire had been. The headmaster never took into a count that Harry hadn't been at the dance. At lest as far as he or any of the others knew of.

Harry, for his part, was hating this. He hated the fact that he couldn't be close to Draco without raising suspicion of who he was. It was driving him crazy. The only thing that keep him occupied were the two down in the chamber.

It was now close to winter break. Ron and Ginny were still down there chained up. They were feed and water but only enough to keep them alive. Harry would go down there but never stayed long. Normally to take his anger out on Ron, while Ginny was forced to watched. Once his anger was gone Harry would leave.

It was one of these night that Harry came down. He was beyond pissed like normally. Ron was barely hanging on. One more attack and Ron more then likely would die. Ginny had to do something.

"Why are doing this to us? We were your friends!" She said looking sadly at Harry.

"Friends? We've never been friends. It was nothing but an act to fool Albus and the rest of the world. To give them all false hope that I would save them from Voldemort. In the end I'll be handing the world over to my father." He said with a smile.

"Beside I already told you why I picked you two to be my firsts." He said as he moved in front of Ginny as he then gave her a weird look. "There is something off about you." He said as he kept looking at her before his eyes went wide. "You're pregnant." He said with shock in his voice. "Who would have fucked you?"

"Let her go." came Ron's weak voice as he turned and glared at Harry. "If she promises never to say anything then you have nothing to fear from her."

"Fear her? She's a weak female. One that is now pregnant." Harry said as he looked between the two of them. He had noticed a few odd looks they would give each other as his eyes then went wide again. "It's yours. You fucked your own sister didn't you Ron? Couldn't find anyone so you went after your sister." Harry said with disgust in his voice.

"So what if it is mine? You can't do anything about!" Ron hissed out.

Harry just glared at him before he turned and walk away.

Christmas morning found Harry and his two bodyguards walking the halls of Hogwarts. There were a few students here along with a few teachers and the headmaster.

The three of them were alert to any sounds they heard or anyone they saw. They kept to the shadows until they made it to the pipes and down them.

They then made their way to the two that were hanging there. Harry knew that he would have to soon move the girl to make sure she was still strong enough to make it to the market but the boy would die very soon.

"Fred! George!" Ginny cried when she saw them and pulled on her shackles.

"Don't be stupid Ginny. The twins aren't here to save us. They are here with him." Ron said with the same glare he always had for his one time friend.

"So you can use that brain of yours." Harry said acting surprised. "And yes. These two are on my side. They are my shadows so to speak. Always there to make sure I'm safe. They are here today to help me with your gifts to your parents."

"What type of gift?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see." was all Harry said before Fred pulled out a camera and took a picture of each of them. He then pulled one in one box and the other in another box.

Harry then performed legilimens on Ron to find the memory he was looking for. Once he found it he was able to pull it from Ron's mind and place in a vile that was then corked.

Harry then put a gag in Ron's mouth before kneeling down in front of the red head. Harry then pulled a knife from his pocket and with one swift motion removed the part of Ron's body that was used get Ginny pregnant.

While Ron was in pain and bleeding Harry moved onto Ginny. Without saying a word he spelled the child into the box that had her picture in it.

The boxes were closed and spell so that there was no smell or blood leaking out of them. Once they were done the three of them left.

It was now a few days after Christmas that a plain barn owl flew in while Harry and his family were having breakfast. He landed in front of Harry and once Harry took the package and letter flew away.

Once Harry ran the normal spells to make sure nothing was wrong with the two items he open the letter. It was short and to the point.

What you asked for.

F and G

This made Harry smile as he open up the package to see a vile with one of the twin's memory in it.

"What is that?" Draco asked as he looked at his mate.

"A late Christmas gift." Harry said a he finished his breakfast.

A/N there is the next chapter. I hope you all like and were not too grossed out. Please send in those reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 9 part D

On the train ride back to Hogwarts, Harry was sitting with his friends like he had been doing for a while. He wasn't really listening to what they were saying as he was remembering Fred's memory. It was one of his best gifts for that year_._

_~Flashback~_

_As soon s breakfast was over, Harry and Draco went to Tom's study to get his Pensieve. Once they were on either side of it Harry pulled the cork and dump the memory inside._

_Harry looked up at Draco to see him nod and smile. This was his way of letting Harry know that he was going to view the memory with him. Harry just nods back before they both lean forward to watch the memory._

_It didn't long for it to come into focus. It was just after the twins rushed in saying they found a package sitting close to the front doors._

_Molly and Arthur sat on the couch after taking a box from each of the twins. Arthur opens his first before slamming the lid back down as he looked up at the twins. "What kind of sick prank is this?" He demanded to know._

"_Prank?" One of the twins asked as they both looked confused. "We don't know what you are talking about." the other said._

_Right then there was a scream as they all looked to see that Molly had opened her box. It was the one from Ginny. Molly looked deathly pale and shaking like a leaf. It was very hard for the twins not to smile. Harry and Draco could see that._

_Arthur then noticed the last box. Opening it he found a note with a vile inside. "Bill, get me our Pensive." he said as pulled the vile out._

"_A memory?" Molly asked after she closed the lid on her gift._

"_Ron's if the note is anything to go on." Arthur said as he pours it in after Bill set the family Pensieve down in the middle of the room._

_While the parents were watching the memory Bill and Charlie open the boxes to see what got their parents so upset. When the closed the two boxes the two oldest boys turn to glare at the twins. _

"_What kind of sick joke are you two playing at?" Charlie asks as his eyes narrowed a bit more._

"_We really don't know what going on?" George said really sounding like he didn't have a clue._

"_We found them." Fred then said._

"_I don't believe you. We would have seen someone put the packages there or heard them as they Apparate in and out." Bill then said._

"_They could have used a notice me not spell and Apparate away from the house." George said with a shrug._

_Before anything else could really be said the parent were done with the memory as Arthur grabbed the boxes and throw them in the fire, putting a spell the block the smell of burning flesh, before walking away._

_Everyone turned to their mother her looked even paler if that was possible. "They….they were together." she said softly before walking off herself. _

_No one in that house felt anything but shock and depression from a long time._

~End Flashback~

When Harry and Draco came back they were all smiles. That really was a great gift to get.

Harry then smiled when he could feel his mate's lips on his. He started to kiss back as he pulled Draco closer to him and into his lap before pulling away and smiling at him. "Did you need something?" Harry asked as he couldn't help but rake his eyes over Draco's body. Hay his Veela had a nice body and he was going to enjoy looking at it.

"No not really just noticed you zoned out for a moment." Draco said as he wiggled a bit in his vampire's lap. He knew what he was doing to him.

Harry couldn't help but moan a bit before he pulled Draco back down into a kiss that was so hot that when they pulled they were panting and wanting more.

As they kept on kissing and letting their hands roam they didn't hear the groans or the fact that the rest of their friends left them alone.

Harry barely had time to put up a locking and a silencing spell before things when to far. It was a nice way of spending the rest of the train ride.

Harry waited a few days before putting the next part of his plan into action. He had to be careful so that no one saw them.

Harry led Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle down into the chamber one dark moonless night. They made quick but silent work getting to the girl's bathroom then down the pipes.

Once there Harry said nothing to the two red heads as he pointed his wand at Ron and said the killing curse. Ginny was being let down from her chains but magically bound.

Ginny had struggled and cried at seeing her brother die before her eyes. She then turned hatefully eyes on Harry as she started to shout and curse at he.

Harry walked over to her, who was in Blaise's hold, as he backhanded her. "Shut up woman!" he growled out. "He's dead and you'll be leaving to be train before you go on the market! Take her away and meet us back in the common room." Harry then said to Blaise before turning to the other two.

"Take the dead body to the woods and drop it were the creatures will find him." Crabbe and Goyle did as they were told, after Harry lead them out of the chamber again.

It was now close to the end of the school year and a lot had happen in those last few months.

Ron's half eaten and decaying corpse had been found in the woods by two most unlikely people. Dean and Seamus. No one knows why those two were in the woods but they were and the ones to find the corpse. Harry knew one thing for sure about those two. He didn't think they would ever go in a place that said forbidden ever again. Not with how scare those two were. It gave Harry a good laugh.

Once the news of Ron's body being found spread through the school, Harry was amazed at how every few people really knew Ron.

For most they just knew him as Potter's friends. The loud, semi-loyal friend. So not that many people mourn his death.

Then there were the few that did know him. They seem to be in a deep depression and not just over Ron. No they were also mourning the lost of Ginny. It would seem they had given up on her.

Harry stayed in the shadows as he watched all this. He couldn't help but smile because he knew that the school wouldn't be get over this lost before something even tragic happen.

The fall of Albus Dumbledor and the rise of Lord Voldemort.

A/N Ok there is the latest chapter to my story. The next one should be out sooner then this one was. I hope. I hope you all liked and please send in those reviews.

As a side note I do have a poll up. I want you to pick who I should pair Harry up with for my next story. You have from now until the end of this story and I do have a few sides to go along with this so you'll have a while to pick. Go and vote.


	23. Chapter 23

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 10

The Battle

The battle that would end the war came just a few days before the students would have head home for the summer. Some would have left because they had graduated this year.

The day started like any day in May. It was warm with a gentle breeze. The sky was clear blue with big fluff white clouds.

The ground was cover in deep green color along with the trees. The blades of grass and tree branches would say in the soft breeze just like the small ripples in the lake.

Just like the sap was running in the trees the feeling of cabin fever was running high in the student body. The teachers found it hard to keep the students focus as the need to go out side was causing the students to found it hard to be still.

Many students were outside as it was close to the end of the lunch hour enjoying the warmth of the beautiful spring day when the attack happened. Panic ensued.

The school alarms went off signal that someone was breaking in. It wouldn't take them long to get in past the gates.

The staff used some of the sixth years to gather the younger students in and over to the great hall. A few of the teachers would stay there to make sure they were safe. Some of the teachers head for the hospital wring, knowing that Madam Pomfrey would need extra hands.

The rest of the sixth years and all of the seventh years plus the rest of the staff went outside to wait for the Death Eaters. Albus had started to fire call the Order over for this battle.

It didn't take long for the Death Eaters to break through the wards and started to march up the hills to the castle. They were lead by their lord, Voldemort.

The two groups stood facing each other for a few moments. Neither saying anything or making the first move. It was Voldemort that finally did.

"It would seem we both know that this is the battle to end this damn war." Tom said as he watched the other side.

"It doesn't have to come to this." Albus replied. "We could…"

"No!" Tom then yelled interrupting Albus as he glared at him. "We both know this is the only way and he will be the one to truly deiced." Tom then said pointing at Harry.

"Then your side had already lost." Albus said sound sad before his eyes filled with confusion. Tom Riddle was laughing at the mighty Albus Dumbledore.

"Your wrong Dumbledore. Your golden boy isn't so golden." Tom said as his smile grew. "Time to show your true colors Harry. Come and stand by my side as my son and heir, The Dark Prince Harry." Harry slowly moved from the headmaster's side to stand in front of Tom. He stood there for a moment before he walked to his right side before turning to face the Order and the light side.

As Harry stood there he couldn't help but smile. He loved the shock factor and Albus's many attempts to convince Harry that Tom was lying and using him.

They then turned to look at Molly when she started to yell. But not at Harry because she was yelling at the two standing behind Harry. The twins.

"You really should have better control over your woman, Weasely. Its really embarrassing to see how much control she has over you. You are the man of the house yet she does all the deciding and ruling." Tom said with a shake of his head.

Arthur's eyes narrowed at this. He didn't say anything, just raised his want and sent the first curse of the battle.

Once the first curse was fired the battle had finally started. It was intents as neither side wanted to give up and both wanted to win. The fate of the wizarding world would be decide on the outcome of this battle.

The battle lasted long in the evening as both side were fighting hard. It would seem like the battle would never end.

Both sides were losing fighters as they were going down fast. The ones that were to hurt to fight were sent to the hospital wing, which was filling up and fast. For some of the worst cases they were being send to St. Mungo's by the floo network.

Finally it came down to just Albus, Tom and Harry. The old man stood there with a glare at both of them. "I had hope to end this war defiantly. I was hoping that Harry would take the fall while killing you, Tom, and I be alive to slowly rebuild the wizarding world the way I wanted it. Now it looks like I'll have to dirty my hands to make sure it still happens." he said as he raised his wand at them.

"You'll not win Albus. With our powers combined we will bring you down." Tom as he was about to say the killing curse but froze at Harry's out cry.

At the last second Albus turned his wand to the side of Harry were Draco had finish off his last attacker. Harry's eyes went wide as in slow motion the spell left Albus's wand and shot at Draco before he slowly hit the ground.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled as he ran after his fallen mate praying to any higher power out there that his Veela was still a live. If not they were have one really pissed off vampire on their hands.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all like it, please send in those reviews and don't forget to vote in my poll if you haven't yet.


	24. Chapter 24

Vampire and his Veela

A/N Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is for fun only.

Chapter 11

The Ending

When Harry cried out Draco's name the battle seem to come to a stand still. Everyone turn to watch as Harry ran to his fallen mate but stop when he saw Snape and the Malfoys there checking him over. When Snape picked Draco up Harry wanted to rush over and take his Veela out of the Potions Master's arms but knew he couldn't. He had to deal with Albus first.

Harry slowly turned around and glared at the headmaster. His eyes turned blood red now even the whites could be seen. His fangs length as he gave a deep dangerous growl. "You dare hurt my mate! Did you really think that you would win by dividing our power up? You really are a fool Albus." Harry growl out before he attacked the headmaster.

Albus's eyes went wide as he took a step back away from the young prince. "You're a vampire? How? Neither James nor Lily were one." He stated as he took another step away from Harry.

"My father is one." Harry stated simply as he could smell the fear come rolling off of Dumbledore. There was another odor as well. It would seem that Harry had scared the shit out of him. Literally had scared the shit out of once proud headmaster.

"Lily and James were two people that gave me life. My father was the one that raised me and taught me the ways of our kind." Harry went on to say as he made a face at the odor coming from the headmaster. "Well I can see you are scared shitless of vampires. I can smell it on you." Harry then said as he took a step towards the man.

Albus glared as he stops moving and stood his ground. He couldn't let others know of his fears. It would be used to bring him down. Albus was still thinking he would win this war.

"He's not your father Harry. Don't you see that his just using you to win this war. Once he's done he'll kill you." Albus said trying to reason with the young vampire.

"No Albus. That's your plan not mine. I would never hurt my heir and son." Tom said with narrowing eyes before turning to look at his son. "I think you should be able to handle him. I'm going to hand out orders on what to do with the rest of the Order and those that side with the old man." Tom said before giving Albus a smile and walking off.

Harry just grin as he attack the old man. And attack he did. He didn't use magic but muggle means of killing him. Harry knew that Albus was strong in the ways of magic but weak with anything physical. Besides he wanted to get his hands on the one that hurt and maybe even kill his mate.

Albus saw the hate in the vampire's eyes as he try to throw a spell at him but was shocked at how fast he move to dodge it. Albus just kept throwing curses at the teen vampire. Harry kept moving out the way as he was able to run up to Albus faster then one would think possible.

"Now now headmaster. What run was that? You know your going to die so why not just except it." Harry said as he grabbed and arm and started to rip him about. First was the right hand then the right arm.

Albus let out a scream of pain from this as he tries to use wandless magic on Harry. Harry was thrown away and onto the ground before he picked himself up and narrowed his eyes again as he let out another dangerous growl. "You'll pay for that one!" Harry hissed out as he went after again.

It didn't take long for Harry to really finish him off. He was going to play with him a bit but once he got really pissed he made quick work of killing the headmaster off.

Once he got done with the headmaster he ran for the castle and the hospital wing. He didn't hear nor see the fight around him. Nor did he care what he looked like. He knew he had Albus all over him and looked a mess but he just couldn't care at the moment. He only cared for his mate. He had to make sure hew as ok.

When he got to the wing he was stopped at the door by Lucius. Harry growled as he tries to get by him but the older Malfoy wouldn't move. "Please my prince. They are still trying to heal him."

"What do you mean by trying to? Why haven't they healed him yet?" Harry demanded to know.

"There was an unknown complication. They have to be extra careful with how they heal him." Lucius said as he looked back to the bed that his son rested on.

"Unknown? Do you know?" Harry asked as the fear he felt seem to spike at this.

"I'll let them explain things to you." the Malfoy patriarch said never taking his eyes off of Draco until Severus walked towards them.

Severus moved them outside the doors as he looked them over. Once the doors were closed he let out a sigh. "I'm sure Lucius hasn't told you anything." At Harry's nod he went on. "We found that Draco's pregnant. About three months."

Harry blinked at this before he slowly spoke. "I didn't know. I mean his smell had been off but I didn't think…" he trailed off as he watched his father's mate.

"I don't think even Draco knew. I know he came to me a few months back saying he thought was coming down with something but never said anything else after that." Severus said before he went on.

"Both of them are still alive but Draco had fallen into a coma. We think his body and magic did this to focus on the baby. To make sure the baby will make it. We fear that once the baby is born that Draco will die. That his body will give out then."

Harry's eyes went wide at this as he stared at the older man in complete shock. Harry then pushed past him and ran over to Draco.

He stood there for only a moment before he reaches out and grabbed Draco by the shoulders. "Wake up Draco! You got to wake up and prove them wrong!" He yelled as tears started to fall. "You can't do this to me! You can leave me with a baby to take care. He or she will need you as well!" Harry said before drop to his knees still holding onto Draco. "You can leave me."

Poppy and Narcissa just watched the young man before they left him. They knew there was nothing they could do for him.

"He might wake up Harry. Don't give up hope." Poppy said as she laid a hand on Harry's shaking shoulders. Poppy always had a soft spot for the now known dark prince. He was in here enough times and she didn't care what side he was on. She would always be loyal to him.

Narcissa walked over to her husband as she lean into him as he wrapped an arm around her. "I feel so bad for Harry yet I feel my own pain." she said wanting to cry but would not. At lest not until they got home.

"I know how you feel dear." was all Lucius said as Severus just stood there looking. There was really nothing more they could do for the Veela. It was up to Draco now.

For Harry time seem to move slowly. They had moved Draco back into his room at Malfoy Manor and Harry hardly left his side.

The only time he had was when he was forced to by his father. Tom saying that Harry had to show up from time to time as the Dark Prince. Harry even had to help Tom go throw the prisoners.

The got rid of the ones that were too old and sold those that were still really young. Ginny had been the first one to be sold. She helped bring in a lot of money. She was sold to someone over seas and Harry would never have to see or hear from her again. The rest of the Weasleys were sold as well. Molly and Arthur were killed. They were past their prime to be sold.

The wizarding world was slowly rebuilding itself and it would take time. Tom was keeping the two worlds apart. Any kids that were orphans were placed in wizarding families. There would be someone that would check up on them from time to time to make sure no abuse was going on. Tom hated abuse and would not allow it in his new world.

Then there were the muggleborn kids. They were giving two choices. One was to stay in the muggle world. But if they choice this one then their powers were block and their minds obliviated.

If they wanted to stay in the wizarding world then they were placed in a wizarding family and all that knew the child were obliviated. No matter what choice they made they could not be in both worlds.

Hogwarts was closed so it could be rebuilt. After all the last battle was on her grounds. Once the school was reopen there would still be houses but new teachers would need to be found along with a few new classes and few would be gotten rid of. Severus Snape would be the new headmaster.

When it came to the ministry of magic a lot of chances took place there. No matter side of the war you were on everyone seem to agree that it was corrupt and needed chances. That what Tom did.

He placed many of his Death Eaters in the offices there and pointed Lucius as the new Minister. One that Tom knew would listen to anything he said. It was how Tom planed to run things from behind the scenes so to speak.

As all this was going on Harry hardly saw any of it or even knew it was going on. For him the days seem to drag on. As if they were never ending.

He allowed a few people around his mate. Poppy, his parents, Severus and their friends. That was it and only when he would allow it.

As the days did go by the baby was still growing and do well. They did have to feed Draco potions with nutrients in them so he baby could get them.

The baby grew with each passing day and Draco's belly did get bigger because of it. Harry was even able to feel their child when it got big enough.

There were a few times one would walk in to see Harry talking to the unborn child or to Draco himself. It was the only way Harry seems to keep his hope that Draco would wake. Even if it was slipping away with each passing day.

The day for the baby to be born was one that was a happy yet a fearful day. Harry was happy that their baby was going to be born but feared that this would be the day that he would love. He just hoped that Lady Death would stay away from him.

The baby had to be born by C-Section. The birth was an easy one and all went well. Harry was handed his baby girl.

When Harry looked at her he knew that she was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen.

She was small only being sixteen inch long and only six pounds and two ounces. She had a head full of black hair with blonde highlights. When she open her eyes they were all shocked at the color. She wasn't born with the normal blue eyes that most babies are born with. She head green eyes with blue around the outside. She was a well mix of her parents.

Harry then looked up at Poppy as he asked the question he was scared of asking. "Draco? Is he….is he…" he trailed off not able to get the words out.

Poppy just smiled at him as she moved out of the way for Harry to see.

Harry slowly walked past her to see that Draco was sitting up. He was still alive. Harry couldn't believe it as he rushed over to him. "Draco!" he cried happily.

Draco just smiled at him as he pulled Harry close. "I think I missed out on a few things." He said with a smile. This only caused Harry to laugh before letting Draco met their daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" Draco then asked not taking his eyes off their baby girl.

"Alyssa Rigel Potter." Harry said with his own smile as he sat next to his family.

Harry now knew that he would have his happily ever after.

FIN

A/N There all go. The last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out but my computer had died on me and had to wait until I could get a new one. Also I hope are you all happy with this ending. I was thinking of having Draco die or leaving it with cliffy and not tell you all what happen. I deiced to give it a happy ending.

As for the baby's name there is a flower out there called an Alyssa flower. The left leg of Orion is known as Rigel. That way they carried on the with naming their child after a flower and a constellation.

Also I'm doing some side stories so you still have time to vote for my next story. I hope to see you all with them and my next story.


End file.
